On The Run
by BriBrokenHeart
Summary: Blade (AKA, Aurora Sparks) is running from her past. Literally. When The Justice League add her to the Team, how will she fit in? Will her past acquaintances with a certain speedster cause more trouble than she needs? Can Aurora flee from her past, or will it come back to haunt her and her new team? (Bad summary I know but give it a chance!) WallyXOC potential RedArrowXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Shadows

Hi guys! This is my first ever FanFic, and I am super nervous and excited for you to read it! This one is just a trial, so please R&amp;R, I would love feedback on improvements and what not so I know whether to continue the story or not!  
Thanks so much for taking an interest, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did I would be very rich, have a very large fan base and Wally never would have died  
(Sigh) 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shadows**

"The infamous gang known as the Shadows have reportedly broken into Central City's First Bank and have demanded a ransom of the banks cash within the security vault. Sources report that they have taken hostages; police have confirmed that there are eight hostages inside, two of which are young children. The Central City authorities are yet to advance on the Shadows until an agreement has been established to let the hostages go free unharmed." The reporter spoke clearly as she stood before Central City's First Bank, surrounded by a large force of armed police and flashing lights, the camera shot the footage clearly.

The police chief, a tall middle aged man with grey speckled hair and a dark moustache stood at behind a police car near the banks main entrance, a stern frown on his face as he lifted the megaphone in his hand to call out to the group known as the Shadows within the building.

"Shadows, my name is Chief Hunter. I ask that you release the hostages now without any harm. Do so and we can establish some sort of reasonable agreement." The Chief's voice was firm and clear, but those around him could see the concern in his eyes as he watched the bank intently.

The Shadows had gained a lot of media attention within the past eight months. They had become notorious for stealing expensive artefacts and pieces from museums and art galleries in several cities.  
Their most recent escapades included breaking into S.T.A.R Labs in Chicago, stealing a piece of technology that was later found on the Black Market; of which the Justice League had only just managed to retrieve before it was placed in the hands of someone who could utilise its deadly potential.

The other crime included holding up a Soiree in Metropolis and an attempted kidnapping of a world renowned engineer that specialised in containing super villains with meta-human abilities. That day had ended in a full combat with the one and only Superman, who declared the Shadows an enemy of his and of Metropolis itself. These two events had sparked media recognition the Shadow's had longed for, and the robbery in Central City was only the beginning of much more they planned to come.

Wally sighed to himself as he arrived at the scene a mere second after his uncle, the Flash did. The two speedsters acknowledged the crowd of officers with a sense of calm, an instantaneous relief washing over many of the officers and the civilians that stood nearby watching the scene unfold.

"The Shadows? I thought they targeted Metropolis and Star City, not Central City." Kid Flash asked the Flash as he surveyed the situation, frowning as he saw a couple of hostages standing terrified in the window of the bank. Their gaze met the speedsters, fearfully pleading him to save them from their vicious captors.

"So did I, but it appears that they've changed their target areas… They are known to target different cities until they find their preference." His uncle replied calmly as he sped to speak to Chief Hunter.  
Wally followed in pursuit, halting at the end of a police car as a gunshot was fired from within the bank, shattering a small section of one of the windows.

The crowd looked towards the bank paralysed in fear before a figure revealed themselves from inside where they had broken the glass of the window.  
A girl with short magenta hair tied into a messy bun, glared at the crowd behind her black mask, her eyes hardening further as they settled on the two local heroes in costume. _'Fuck'_

"You've gotta be kidding me… They actually showed up." She spoke quietly, a tall blonde figure dressed in black and dark grey appeared at her shoulder.  
"What is it sis?" he asked sternly, the magenta haired girl turned and looked at him with bright eyes. "The Flash and Mini Flash are out there as well…" She answered, her voice was loud with both excitement and nervousness.  
They hadn't yet encounter the two speedsters before, her team had reassured her that they would be in and out of the bank before either the police or the Flashes could arrive. How wrong things had gone.

It wasn't that the Shadows feared the Flash, hell after facing Superman back in Metropolis the Shadows had become fearless.  
The bright haired girl couldn't help but frown at the situation they now found themselves in.  
A bank robbery and vault break in had to be quickly and precisely. The Shadows were a highly skilled group, but even they knew that their skills couldn't compare to the entire Central City police force if they happened to show up.  
It seemed that today their luck had run out, the pink haired girl who acted as the Shadows leader knew that they would have to be clever if they were to escape the hole they'd put themselves in.

"Not a problem, we can take em!" Another voice roared from the back of the bank, the bright haired girl turning her gaze to a burly boy dressed in grey and red, as he held an oversized club threateningly at the hostages.  
"Don't be stupid Knuckles, our aim is not to fight directly, simply to get what we want and get out of here. We need to wrap things up here, we don't have time to fight them, not if we get the cash." The magenta haired girl spoke clearly to the boy who simply nodded back at her and continued to threaten the hostages, keeping them centred in the bank where they had no chance of escaping.

"Shadows, I repeat. My name is Chief Hunter of the Central City Police. Release the hostages now."  
The girl rolled her eyes at the policeman's booming voice as she leaned against the frame of the banks door casually.  
"What's the go?" The blonde boy asked bluntly as he stood beside the short girl. His face was harsh as he glared down at the pink haired girl unamused at the grin she wore.  
"I stall them." She replied confidently.

"Greetings Chief Hunter!" The girl yelled from the broken windw calmly, Kid Flash leant against the police car next to him casually and folded his arms against his chest, watching the girl intently as she spoke.

"My name is Blade, I'm the leader of the Shadows. So I suppose you can say I'm the one who orchestrated all of this here!" She exclaimed proudly.  
Kid Flash smirked as he watched the girl lift both arms to refer to the surrounding horde of armed men around the bank, noticing she was completely calm.  
_'A psycho, but she has a sense of humour. Nice.'_

"All I'm asking is that you give us what we want and we will release the hostages without any harm." She said smoothly as she watched the police chief's reaction intently. She smirked as the moustached man frowned deeply and shook his head in reply.  
"You know we can't do that Blade. Let them go and we can arrange a suitable punishment for this." The Chief spoke back, his voice firm but obviously taken aback by the girls demands, realising that she was not playing games.

"Oh but you see my dear Chief Hunter, we have no intention of taking any punishment of any kind." Blade chuckled amusedly as she made her way to the banks entrance.  
"Blade what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your dumb ass back here now!" The blonde boy growled at Blade furiously as he watched her approach the door.  
"I'm stalling. She's taking way longer than we planned to get into the vault. We need more time. And besides Sniper look, it's _the_ Flash! This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity… Besides; I mustn't be rude, it would be courteous of me to at least properly introduce us. How else will people come to know who we are?" Blade grinned wildly as her eyes flashed with excitement, ignoring Sniper's string of insults as she pushed open the bank door to reveal herself.

Kid Flash was left open mouthed as he looked in awe at the villain as she stepped out into the open.  
A girl of about 14 or 15 years of age, with bright, messy magenta hair, one emerald green eye, the other one sapphire blue, hidden behind a black maskwith a pink trim. Her uniform was sleek a black and magenta with an emblem of two knives crossed against her chest standing out as much as her bright dyed hair did. On her back were two striking twin katanas that rested snugly on her shoulders, along with an assortment of other weapons strapped to her body. Blade's appearance was impressive. Wally wouldn't deny it. She looked like a leader and a serious one at that.

"Put your hands on your head, drop slowly to your knees and surrender or we will open fire." The Chief said sternly, Blade laughed and smirked at Chief Hunter's threat.  
"No, I don't think so." She said calmly, folding her arms across her chest as she stood before the armed crowd, not seeming to care about the dozen barrels that were pointing at her.  
"You are going to give us what we want. You are going to get us the code to the banks vault, let us take the money and let us leave without issue. Remember Hunter, I have leverage here, you do not."

"You have a dozen police officers aimed and ready to shoot you, do you not think we have any leverage?" Chief Hunter asked.  
"Please, none of your officers could shoot me even if they tried." Blade replied, her voice was challenging but undoubtedly very certain of herself.  
"Blade is it?" Wally's head turned to the familiar calm voice of his uncle as he addressed the pink and black clad girl.  
"Correct. Let me just say it's such pleasure to meet you Flash. Although I wish it were under different circumstances…" Blade smiled sweetly, revealing bright white teeth as she grinned.

"The pleasure is mine, and I agree wholeheartedly, it would have been much nicer to make acquaintances in a different scenario." Flash replied softly, smiling kindly at the girl as he approached her slowly.  
"I don't suppose there's a chance I can get you to surrender peacefully?" Flash asked Blade after a short moment of silence.  
"Not a chance sorry…" Blade smirked, as she stood up confidently, her eyes flickering towards Wally as he watched from afar.

"The Shadows weren't aware you had a protégé Flash." She commented as she smiled at Wally, who looked back at her with a goofy grin. Blade managed a quick wink in his direction before directing her attention back to Flash.  
"He's still reasonably new to all this, he was surprised to see you all here. We all are in fact." Flash answered her calmly with a soft smile as he quickly looked at Wally, where he nodded before zooming over to join his uncle's side.

"Well, Metropolis and Star City only have so much loot, I'm sure you can understand that after a while the game starts to get boring. Same stuff to steal, same people to fight. Superman can be extremely tiring to fight. And Green Arrow and Speedy, well they just make it too easy sometimes. What else can I say, we were in need of a change." Blade smirked as she eyed the crowd of police that watched the heroes and villain's interaction.

"I'll admit; things haven't exactly gone to plan as I had hoped. We were supposed to be in and out before anyone knew what was going on, but at least we've made an impression here in Central now." Blade laughed as she stood casually before the heroes, quite contently chatting knowing that inside her team wouldn't be far off achieving their goal.  
"An impression? Is that what this is about, you just want recognition?" Kid Flash asked curiously as he looked at Blade, the girl smirked at him calmly as she replied. "Not initially, but I see it as a bonus… Gotta think positive you know?"

"Blade! She's hacked the vault! We got the cash, lets get the hell outta here!" Sniper's loud voice shouted from the bank, the two heroes looked at Blade anxiously, the girl grinned at them devilishly before swiftly drawing both katanas that rested on her shoulders and lunged at the two, incredibly knocking down the Flash with a powerful airborne roundhouse kick to the face before he even had the chance to react.

"What the hell?!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily as he raced towards Blade, the girl smiled semi-sweetly as she remained unmoving.  
A series of loud shots was fired from within the bank; Blade watched Kid Flash unblinking as a series of rubber bullets flew in his direction. Wally's eyes grew wide as he dodged the first six bullets, sighing in temporary relief before being knocked to the ground as overwhelming pain overtook his body as the remaining bullets collided with his body.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Blade commanded in the direction of the bank, ignoring the shots that were fired at her as she made her swift escape.  
Sniper was the first to flee the bank, two guns containing the same rubber bullets he'd used to take down Kid Flash. Effortlessly he shot at the police that fired at them, taking down six with ease.  
Knuckles emerged next, smashing through the bank window with two sacks filled with cash resting on his shoulders. He ran with surprising speed and agility for his size, missing each of the shots fired at him by the remaining police.

Flash lifted himself from the ground, wiping his mouth of blood before racing to pick up Wally from the ground where he was recovering from the bullet attack.  
"Are you alright?" The Flash asked worriedly as he helped his nephew stand.  
"That. Hurt." Kid Flash groaned in reply as he dusted himself off. "Let's get 'em" he said determinedly as he sped off in the direction the Shadows had left, Flash quickly catching up a second later.

The Shadows had already managed to flee five streets away from the bank, loading the cash onto Knuckles motorcycle, one of the identical four that were parked in an abandoned alley.  
"Good work on hacking the vault Digit." Blade praised a thin girl, dressed in black and lime green with a white Geisha mask. Digit smiled and nodded in thanks as she mounted her bike.

"Took her long enough. And what the fuck do you think you were doing out there Blade? Walking out in the open, talking to the Flash, flirting with the wannabe." Sniper growled as he glared at his sister while securing their prizes to Knuckles bike.  
"Oh please Sniper, it was only a bit of fun. You know how much I love making new friends." Blade chuckled well heartedly as she too readied herself to mount her bike.

"Going so soon?" Kid Flash called out, sprinting towards the Shadows and knocking each of them off their bikes. Flash appeared a mere second after, both bags of cash held in his hands.  
"Drop the cash, it's ours!" Knuckles shouted as he advanced on the Flash, running at him ready to throw a fisted attack.  
"Knuckles you idiot…" Blade sighed as she face palmed her forehead, watching as the Flash zoomed away with the cash, returning quickly without it and dropping Knuckles to the ground effortlessly.

"For fucks sake, Blade this is all your fault!" Sniper shouted furiously as he draw a gun at Kid Flash once more, only to be disarmed by the Flash and thrown against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
"Digit! Plan B!" Blade shouted to the green and black clad girl, who nodded once before throwing a fistful of black powder onto the ground, the heroes coughing loudly as they were temporarily blinded.

"Kid, vacuum!" Flash shouted to his nephew who replied with a choked "okay". Soon the black cloud disappeared as the Flashes vacuum dissipated the substance into the air harmlessly.  
Now free of the cloud, the heroes saw that Sniper, Knuckles and Digit had long disappeared, their motorcycles too. Blade lay on the ground, in the middle of where they had created the vacuum. She wasn't moving.

"Get up." Kid Flash said sternly as he approached the unmoving girl. He stood above her, watching, waiting for her to pounce. She didn't.  
"Is she okay?" He asked the Flash as he looked at the elder hero worriedly, kneeling next to the pink and black girl as he turned her over onto her back.  
"Is she breathing?" Flash asked, concern in his voice as he knelt on the other side of the girl, Kid Flash placing his ear on her chest to listen for a heartbeat.  
"I can't hear her heartbeat!" He shouted in a panic, Flash immediately doing the same for confirmation.

"The vacuum must have thinned the oxygen so much she lost consciousness…" Kid Flash exclaimed as he watched his uncle begin CPR on the girl.  
"She's not gonna make it…" Kid Flash said aloud, his voice shaky as he watched Flash complete the last round of CPR."Ohmygodwhatthehelljusthappenedtome?!" Blade screamed as she shot up, inhaling a series of deep, raspy breathes as she sat up, looking at the heroes frightfully.

"Calm down, please. You're alright, you're okay." Flash said soothingly as he took Blades hand in his own and held her still, allowing her a moment to steady her breathing and calm down.  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?!" She asked confusedly as she glared at the heroes, writhing out of the Flashes grasp, backing away slightly.  
"Your friend threw a device that blinded us in a black cloud. We created a vacuum to get rid of it, but you got caught in the middle. The oxygen was so thin that you collapsed and passed out. Another minute or two more and you'd be dead." Kid Flash answered her steadily as he watched her look at them wide eyed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the bad guy! You almost killed me you assholes!" She yelled angrily.  
"Only because you were doing the wrong thing in the first place!" Kid retaliated swiftly; Blades glare softening before a smirk lit up her face. "Hmm, you do make a fair point there…" She admitted before chuckling.  
"So, what's next for me now my dear heroes? The Shadow's have escaped, but yet here I still remain… whatever will you do with me now?" she asked, mocking fear while the grin on her face betrayed her voice.

"We can't let you go free. You've committed a crime Blade and caused huge uproar in the city…" Flash sighed softly as he looked down at the girl sympathetically. Kid Flash knew what his uncle was thinking. What could they do with her? She was a young girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen years. If they handed her over to the authorities she would end up in a juvenile detention centre serving years for armed robbery. Once freed, what then? She would be damaged, angry, more likely to commit crime again… Flash didn't want that for her. Kid Flash didn't either.

"So what's the verdict? Arrest me, hand me over to the cops? Send me to Belle Reve? The options are endless I'm so eager to hear!" Blade exclaimed boldly as she crossed her arms against her chest as she watched the two heroes whisper to each other.  
"Go Blade. Run. Don't come back." Flash said gently as he approached her, resting a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"You're serious? You're letting me go?" Blade asked in disbelief, her eyes wide as she looked at the two speedsters in shock.  
"Yes, you're free to go. Don't come back here though." Flash replied, Blade smiling at the man in surprise. "As the leader of a rebelling teenage, thieving gang, I'm not supposed to show gratitude to my enemies…" Blade said calmly as her eyes hardened as she looked at the two heroes. Kid Flash looked at her with an eyebrow raised curiously.  
"But thank you both. Flash, and…?" She nodded to Wally who quickly answered, "I'mKidFlash!" Blade smiled at Wally and Flash once more before beginning to walk past them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Flash, I'm sorry about your face." She grinned at the red clad hero who smiled back immediately.  
"No problem, wounds heal." He replied, broadening Blades grin. "And nice meeting you too Kid." She winked at Wally who grinned at her sheepishly as he watched her walk away.

"Oh, by the way, you might want to ice those bullet marks within the hour. They can scar pretty bad if left untreated, trust me." Blade shouted back to Kid Flash, who only then realised the great amount of pain his body was in.  
"Thanks." He murmured, a smile on his face before he turned to his uncle, "get me home and put me in the freezer."

Blade returned to the Shadows lair a few hours later where she was greeted harshly by Sniper, who was now unmasked. Messy blonde hair, harsh blue eyes and a thick frown; he greeted his sister not in relief but in fury.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?! We almost got caught! You idiot it was all your fault!" He yelled as he pushed her.  
"You don't think I know that already Julian? I made a mistake; I know that. But we're still all here aren't we? We'll just have to be more careful the next time." Blade answered her brother calmly as she brushed past him where she dropped onto the black leather couch beside Digit, now also without her mask.

A Japanese girl with short black hair tied into two buns, Digit sat next to Blade quietly as she withdrew a small medical set to fix some of Blades larger injuries.  
"Next time? Who's to say there will be a next time?" Julian asked his sister darkly as she glared at her.  
"Is that a threat Julian? Be nice now, I am your baby sister after all…" Blade chuckled despite frowning as Digit began cleaning one of the gashes on her arm.

"Michiko seriously do you have anything that doesn't hurt so much I want to chop my arm off with my katana?" Blade asked Digit who shook her head wordlessly.  
"We don't have the cash, we don't have anything from that whole mess…" Knuckles emerged from the kitchen, still dressed in costume, a meat pie in his hands as he took a seat beside Blade.

"Wrong. Did you seriously think that I was ignorant enough not to take some of the stash before we made to leave?" Blade asked Knuckles curiously as she raised a neatly shaped eyebrow at him.  
"Uh, well, uh…" "You idiot James, of course I did." Blade laughed good-heartedly as she withdrew a wad of cash from the pouch on her utility belt.  
"There's $5000… not so bad I guess…" James nodded approvingly as he counted the money.

"We got lucky this time. Because of your fuck up we almost got arrested."  
"It's not all bad, at least I made some friends while I was fucking up." Blade chuckled to herself; Michiko shook her head at her friend's antics while Julian scolded his sister.

"Is this just a game to you Aurora? Don't forget, _you're_ the one that left the League and we followed you because we thought you would lead us to better things. But if you're not going to take this seriously and fuck up for the sake of flirting with the enemy, you can say goodbye to the Shadows, got it?" Julian growled, Blade looking at him with a hint of guilt in her eyes.  
"I understand. I'm sorry guys, I won't let it happen again."  
"You better not Aurora…" Julian sighed as he disappeared, leaving the remaining three on the couch in silence.

"Kare wa ōrora anata o yobidasu koto wa hijō ni ikatteiru hitsuyō ga arimasu" Michiko sighed as she finished cleaning up Blades wounds. "Yeah no kidding Michiko, he must be very pissed indeed." Blade sighed as she got up took the wad of cash from Knuckles hands and disappeared from the room as well. 

* * *

(Kare wa ōrora anata o yobidasu koto wa hijō ni ikatteiru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Japanese) translates to "He must be very mad to call you Aurora" in English. Google translate, probably not correct translation at all but oh well I tried!)

Sooo! That was Chapter 1! I know it probably wasn't all that great but it's just setting up the background I need for future chapters! Feedback is really appreciated, please R&amp;R so I know whether to continue or not! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Hey guys! So I've decided to chuck another chapter in, I'm not sure how you'll like this one, it's kind of everywhere but I think it sets up the scene for Blade and her involvement with the Team in later chapters.  
Thanks so much for reading my FanFic, please R&amp;R, this is a trial and the more interest shown the more motivated I am!  
Hope you enjoy, this is Chapter 2: Revelations!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

* * *

**Chapter 2. Revelations**

"You know Kid Flash, I've really missed our little get togethers!" Blade laughed as she swiped her katanas, Kid Flash only narrowly dodging the sharp attack. "I would say the same Blade, except every time we meet it always seems you're trying to cut my head off!" Wally yelled back as he ran at her, tripping over as Blade stuck her leg out at the very last second.  
"Don't worry or take it personally Kid. I'd never hurt you. Too much. I would hate to see such a good looking guy go to waste!" The magenta haired girl laughed as she began to flee, katanas still in her hands as she ran.  
A strong wing hit Blade in the face, blinding her for a slight moment before she opened her eyes once again. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Flash, standing before her in all his glory.  
"Hi ya Flash! Long time no see!" Blade grinned as she flourished her katanas, ignoring the strands of bright magenta hair that fell around her face from her otherwise neat high ponytail.  
"It's been a while Blade, I hope all is well. I'd like to thank you for helping us out the last time with the Bandits." Flash spoke calmly as he watched the bright haired girl, a slight smile on his lips.  
"Oh it was no problem at all!" Blade grinned, swinging her katanas harmlessly and artfully around her body as she spoke. "But leaving with the cash? Not so noble." Flash said, his voice lower and slightly scolding.  
Blade laughed as she looked at the heroes, now standing before her side by side. "I've never really had a reputation for being noble. You of all people should have realised that by now Flash. Hell, I don't even think 'Noble' is in my vocabulary. What else do you expect of me? I have to look after myself." Blade said as she put the katanas back on her shoulders, standing boldly as she looked at the heroes with gleaming eyes.

"You've changed." Kid Flash remarked, taking a few steps towards the armed girl. "Yeah I thought it was time for a costume change." Blade replied with a chuckle, referring to her new costume design.  
The old black jumpsuit with the two knives emblem on the chest now was replaced by a high-necked black tank top with pink corset lacing down the centre. Black tights with the same pink corset laced detail as the top ran down the front on her legs from her thighs to where her black and grey boots ended just below the knee. Black and magenta fingerless gloves ran to her elbows, her grey utility belt sat comfortably on her waist. Blade had also ditched the old black eye mask she had once worn, now leaving her eyes uncovered; yet painted with heavy black eye make up, a black ninja mouth mask covered her mouth and nose, but allowed her to speak and breathe with ease.  
Even her hairstyle had changed, the once short magenta hair that was kept back in a messy bun was now long, falling straight to her hips and tied in a neat high ponytail, her bangs still choppy, were neatly trimmed and slicked to the sides. She was still the same Blade the Flashes had met a year ago, only she was matured and much more dangerous.

"I didn't mean the outfit. I meant you. What happened to you and the Shadows?" Kid Flash asked curiously, watching Blade intently as Flash quickly joined his side. Blade's eyes narrowed, both her green and blue eyes seemed to darken more at the question.  
"That is none of your business Kid." She said sternly. The heroes looked at each other confusedly. Blade had always been light hearted, good humoured and childish for as long as the heroes had known her. What had happened to her and the Shadows recently that had caused such a massive personality change in her?  
"Nonetheless Blade, we aren't ignorant. I know you have the diamonds on you; so give them back and we can all be on our way." Flash said calmly as he extended his hand towards Blade, who chuckled at him knowingly. "Come on now, I think we all know there's no chance I'm handing them back. I need them, what would the store miss a few petty jewels when they have thousands more in their safe! They should be thankful I'm not a hacker otherwise I'd have stolen from the safe as well!" Blade laughed heartedly as she swiftly reached into her utility belt pouch and threw a gas grenade at the heroes, consuming them both in the green mist instantly. Blade fled, eventually distancing herself on the rooftop of a building, watching through a pair of binoculars to see both the speedsters collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

_'They're just passed out. Unconscious. Yeah, that's all it is.'_ Blade tried assuring herself. _'What does it matter to you? They're the heroes; you're the bad guy. You shouldn't care. You don't care about anyone but yourself.'_ Blade reminded herself, her eyes hardening as she looked down at the heroes a final time, sighing in relief as Kid Flash began to stand, Flash still lay on the ground holding his head.  
Kid Flash pointed to the rooftop at where Blade stood upon, appearing to shout at his uncle. The magenta haired girl sighed once more as she withdrew a shuriken from her belt, aiming in expertly before throwing it towards Kid Flash. Blade watched unblinking as the young speedster collapsed to the ground once again, holding his wound in pain before appearing to lose consciousness as the poisonous sap that coated the weapons sharp tips began to take effect. With that Blade disappeared hurriedly, turning her back on the heroes for good.

_*Four days later* _

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03." The voice announced as Wally entered the Cave, immediately walking into the kitchen, where he found most of the Team, minus Artemis and Superboy sitting around the kitchen island watching M'gann bake.  
"Hello Wally, are you feeling better today?" M'gann asked sweetly as she floated over to the cupboard to grab the ingredients she'd forgotten.  
"It still hurts pretty bad, but thanks for asking sweet cheeks." Wally replied with a grin as he took a seat next to Robin.  
"So I guess that run in with Blade really _did_ mess you up bad huh?" The Boy Wonder asked knowingly, ignoring Wally's huff of annoyance at the comment.  
"I just don't get her. She can be the good guy one minute, helping Flash and I with these low lives, and then the next minute she's stealing gems and robbing banks and attacking us the next! She doesn't have an allegiance to a side! I don't get how you can't pick a side!" Wally exclaimed, his voice thick with anger and confusion.  
"It sounds as though she hasn't found her path yet." Kaldur said aloud softly, looking at Wally with calm grey eyes.  
"It's not that hard to choose though! You're either good or you're bad! It's as simple as that!" Wally growled, slamming his fist onto the island counter. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped as he held his injured fist to his chest protectively.  
Robin laughed, "I guess that's another injury Blade's caused that she can add to her list."  
"I hate her so much…" Wally growled as he went to the cupboard, grabbed a bag of crisps and went to the lounge room to watch TV and calm down. 

*In Keystone City* 

Aurora Sparks walked along Main Street, dressed in navy denim skinny jeans, a white singlet with a grey zip up hoodie over the top, black All Stars and her long magenta hair in a messy braid. She'd had a long day at school and wanted nothing more than to relax back at home.  
She was still exhausted from her run in with Flash and Kid Flash back in Central City a few days ago, not having enough time to rest and recover properly.  
Despite her double life as a criminal, Aurora still lived the life of the average teenager, balancing school at Keystone High as well as working as a martial arts teacher part time. Due to her unusually active lifestyle she was weary and was eager to get home and rest, with the diamonds she'd managed to steal.  
She walked with confidence, her posture straight and tall, her head held high and a sense of strength in her stride. People walking by couldn't help but stare at her.  
A pretty girl with perfect unblemished pale skin, minus the scar above her right eyebrow, bright eyes of emerald green in her right, sapphire blue in her left, both of which seemed to constantly sparkle no matter what light.

Aurora was the only granddaughter to Catherine Sparks, the owner of the 'famous' Sparks Café in Keystone City. Aurora loved her Grandmother with every bit of her being. She was the only person who had ever actually cared about her well being since her parents' death.  
Catherine tried her hardest to support Aurora as best she could. In large financial debt, Catherine and Aurora struggled endlessly just to survive. It was part of the reason why Aurora committed the felonies she did, to help her grandmother and herself stay alive.  
Catherine knew all about her granddaughter's criminal identity. Hell, she was the one that had allowed it in the first place, sending both Aurora and her brother away to learn the ways of criminals years ago.  
Catherine Sparks, now fifty-seven years of age, was not the woman she seemed. A short, thin woman with auburn hair with a few scattered grey hairs around her crown, she looked relatively youthful. Kind, warm brown eyes surrounded by wrinkles from years of stress and thin lips, she appeared to be a typically normal figure in society.

Aurora knew her grandmother better than that, Catherine having explained to her long ago of her old allegiance to Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins. Going by the name 'Swift', Catherine was once the right hand woman to Ra's Al Ghul and a member of the League Of Assassins.  
It was only after Julian's birth did Catherine leave the League, fearing she would not live to see her family grow. When Julian was ten and Aurora eight, they lost their parents in a house fire. Catherine became legal guardian of Julian and Aurora, and immediately struggled to support them both.  
Catherine had sent both siblings away to Ra's Al Ghul, where he promised to keep them safe and train them as he wished. In return he paid for Catherine's finances as long as the children served him.  
"I never wished this life for you Aurora." Catherine often said to her granddaughter as she patched up her wounds from narrow escapes or failures.  
"It's not your fault Gran, I could've left this life; but I chose to stay." Aurora always retaliated, dismissing her grandmother's remarks without hesitation.  
Aurora was a big girl. She could handle herself. She didn't want her grandmother to worry or pity her. She didn't want help from anybody. She didn't need it.

And so Aurora entered the café doors casually, offering a quick smile to her grandmother who stood preparing coffee behind the counter.  
"Aurora, how has your day been? How was school?" Catherine asked calmly, though Aurora saw the worry and concern in her eyes.  
"Alright I guess. It's been a long day Gran, I think I just need a shower." Aurora replied blandly before she made her way to the door that led to their apartment above the café.  
Practically running to the bathroom, Aurora stripped herself of her clothes, turning on the shower water; she stood and let the water cascade down her body. She allowed herself to calm down and relax as she listened to the water fall to the floor. She was rarely so tense after her 'adventures.' Then again, she'd never had an encounter with the Flashes like that before.  
Stupid Kid Flash just had to ask about The Shadows didn't he? He just had to bring up the one thing Aurora wanted to avoid talking about. He just had to set off her fiery temper.  
Aurora genuinely liked the Flashes. They were different to the other heroes. They showed kindness and compassion. They weren't ruthless like Batman or pretentious like she found Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy were.  
They'd been lenient with Aurora as Blade over the year she'd known them. During her stunts with The Shadows they had shown them mercy. When Blade committed crimes solo both Flash and Kid Flash always made some sort of compromise with her that worked for them all. They showed a care towards her, as though they believed she wasn't the villain. That she had the potential to be good.

Blade didn't consider herself evil by no means. But she was undecided. She didn't have a side, never picked a side. She was neutral, neither good nor evil.  
When with the Shadows they worked for themselves, for their own benefit as a group. That was it. Blade robbing solo was for her own benefit as well as her grandmothers. She wasn't completely bad. Hell, she'd actually kind of helped the Flashes out a few times, only weeks ago helping them take out The Bandits as they attempted a heist. She'd worked well with the heroes too... Well, up until she'd stolen the money The Bandits had intended to and leaving the scene without a trace once the fight was over.  
She knew that Flash had a soft side for her. Sometimes she wondered whether the red speedster thought that by showing her kindliness she would see the error of her ways and reform. She respected both heroes, but not enough to change. She wouldn't change for anyone. Not now. Not ever. She didn't have it in her. But she didn't care.  
However, hurting the Flashes hurt Aurora. Seeing them both motionless on the ground from the gas attack had frightened Aurora something different. Yet when Kid Flash had pointed at her on the rooftop she'd attacked him without a second thought, her care for his wellbeing and safety long gone.  
She knew they wouldn't forgive her for her attack. Her betrayal. She told herself she no longer cared.  
_'Why do I care? They're the good guys, and I'm- I'm the enemy. I can't let them or anyone make me care. Not now, not ever.'_ Aurora thought to herself angrily as she got dressed. She was certain she wouldn't have to worry about the Flashes showing kindness and compassion towards her now. She'd attacked them both unprovoked, and had hurt Kid Flash simply because she could.  
_'At least now we can have a mutual dislike for one another. It'll make fighting against them a lot easier...' _Aurora thought as she went to sit on her bed, pushing the small bag of diamonds under her pillows before brushing her tangled pink hair.

A rhythmic knock on the door woke Aurora up. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she looked out of her open window to see it was dark outside. She quickly looked at her alarm clock. 9.36pm. "Shit…" She groaned before calling to her Gran to enter her room.  
Catherine sat on the edge of Aurora's double bed quietly, looking at her with saddened eyes.  
"I worry about you, you know that?" She asked softly. Aurora sighed as she dropped her gaze to the messed bed sheets, smoothing them across her legs. "Yeah I know Gran. You don't have to though. I'm okay." She answered quietly; her eyes remained focused on the linen.  
"Aurora you can't keep this up. You can't keep going out in the open like a rogue anymore. They will find you." Catherine said, concern clear in her voice as she spoke. "I don't care, I can handle myself." Aurora replied firmly, looking at her grandmother with hardened eyes. "I'm not scared of them."  
"You don't know what they're capable of Aurora. You don't know what they'll do to you-" "I SAID I DON'T CARE GRAN! OKAY?!" Aurora interrupted as she yelled furiously; her grandmother flinched at her unusually high voice. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'LL DO TO ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!"  
"Why do you do this Aurora? Why have you shut yourself off from others?" Catherine asked sadly as she sat closer to her granddaughter, gently taking her hand in her own.  
"Because I don't need anyone." Aurora said simply, her eyes harsh and unblinking as she looked into Catherine's saddened brown eyes.  
"I just love you so much Aurora… you're all I have left in this world. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you…" Catherine whispered as she looked at her granddaughter tearfully.  
"You won't lose me. I promise." Aurora answered her softly as she leant over and hugged her Gran tightly.

"I'll let you sleep; you must be tired from today. Not to mention your latest 'escapade'." Catherine sighed as she sat up from Aurora's bed and made her way to the door. "Sweet Dreams dear," she whispered before closing the door softly, leaving Aurora sitting frustratedly on her bed.  
_'Why is it not okay not to care? It's so much easier!'_ Aurora thought annoyedly as she rolled onto her side, staring out her window into the starlit night sky.  
No one understood her. No one ever had. She'd lived her whole life being misunderstood. She'd leant to adapt. She'd learnt not to care. It was how she survived.

"May as well get to it now" she sighed aloud as she grabbed the bag of diamonds from underneath her pillow. She pulled out her phone and quickly text one of her frequent buyers.  
_'Bag of diamonds, need cash now, interested?'_ she sent the text and went to change into her costume, reappearing from the bathroom a few minutes later, now dressed as Blade.  
She grabbed her mobile from her bed, reading the text with a smirk on her face. _'Ironically just what I was after. Meet at the usual in an hour Chicka.'_  
Blade leapt from the bedroom window to land on the asphalt below gracefully before mounting her black motorcycle and disappearing off to meet with her buyer.  
"You know, you're lucky I happened to be in the area Chicka." Bane said smoothly as he leant against a tree, concealed by its shadows.  
"Whatever, enough talk Bane, I don't have time for this shit. Just give me my money and we can both be on our way." Blade spat rudely at the muscled man.  
"Uh-uh Chicka, you gotta show me the goods first." Bane shook his head as he revealed himself from the shadows, the moonlight lighting up his masked face that bore a broad grin.  
"Show me the money." Blade demanded, frowning at the villain that towered over her. She hated Bane with a passion, but he was always reliable and always paid well. His company made Blade uncomfortable though. She realised she never had any idea what Bane was using the supplies for, what she was supplying him was being used for. It wasn't for the benefit of mankind, Blade was sure of that, but up until now she hadn't really cared.

_'What am I thinking? I don't care what he's using them for!'_ Blade mentally scolded herself, shaking her head slightly at the thought before her eyes settled on the case full of money.  
"How much is there?" She asked emotionlessly, trying to keep her demeanour calm although she'd never seen so much money in her life.  
"$800,000 Chicka. It was all I had with me at the time." Bane replied smoothly as he grinned at her.  
"Whatever, it'll do. Here's your diamonds." Blade shrugged as she threw the small bag to Bane before snatching the case full of money from his grasp.  
"Always a pleasure doing business with you Chicka. You watch your back now, they're still after you you know." Bane chuckled as he watched her intently.  
"Oh wow Bane, is that concern for me I hear in your voice? Why, I'm flattered! And here I was thinking you were just another tough macho guy on Kobra steroids!" Blade exclaimed sarcastically, causing Bane to laugh heartedly.  
"Just don't want to see another supplier killed. Reliable people are so hard to find in this business as I'm sure you've found out Chicka." Bane replied, nodding at her once before disappearing.

Blade shuddered before jogging back to her motorcycle, securing the case on the back of her bike before starting the engine. It stalled. She tried again, to no avail.  
"What the hell?" Blade exclaimed in annoyance as she dismounted the bike to inspect the problem. She noticed a sharp foreign object sticking out of the engine. Her eyes widened as she recognised the object. A bat-a-rang.  
"You've gotta be kidding me…" She spoke aloud, her voice shaky as she observed her surroundings. She appeared to be alone at the edge of the woods; but she wasn't naïve enough to fall for that.  
Blade was an elite and experienced fighter. She was the best of the students when she'd trained under Ra's Al Ghul's command. She was arrogant in her abilities. Over confident. There were few that she feared. Except for Batman.  
Three months ago she'd attempted her first heist in Gotham. It was also her last time in Gotham.  
That was the first time she'd encountered the Dark Knight. It was also the same night she'd almost lost her life to the Caped Crusaders ferociousness.

Blade wasn't one to panic. Panic and fear clouded judgment and senses, and that was something Blade couldn't afford right now. She quickly grabbed the case of money, opening it and taking as many wads of cash as she could reasonably manage.  
A twig snapped and Blade froze, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed her surroundings once more. Nothing.  
"Screw this." She huffed to herself as she began to sprint into the depths of the forest. She was no idiot when it came to strategy techniques. Bats obviously wanted to draw her out into the open, where she would be exposed with no chance of escape. He underestimated her wit.  
She ran deeper into the forest, gracefully dodging the trees and shrubs around her with amazing agility.  
An arrow flew past her on her right, combusting as it hit a pine tree. "What the hell?!" Blade exclaimed as she looked behind her, only to be met by the empty darkness of the forest.  
_'Batman doesn't use arrows…'_ Blade thought to herself, immediately quickening her pace as she ran. Who else was tracking her? How far and how deep into the forest she'd run she wasn't entirely sure. She didn't care. Running was her only option, no matter how much her legs hurt or how hard she was finding it to breath. She would ignore the pain.  
She had reached a large clearing in the forest, surrounded by tall trees and thick shrubs. She crouched, hidden away in the foliage as she marveled at what was before her.

Bane stood fighting a group of teenagers, a dark skinned boy with blonde shaven hair and glowing blue tattoos on his body stood wielding weapons that appeared to be made out of water. Blade cringed as she watched Bane dodge the watery attack before heaving a powerful fist into his opponent's abdomen, grinning as the boy fell to the ground. Another figure emerged to engage Bane, a girl with green skin and red hair floated mid air, heaving large chunks of earth and rock from the ground at Bane with ease. Her attacks seemed useless against Bane, but it proved to be a distraction as a third person, a boy dressed in black with Superman's emblem on his shirt charged at the villain; throwing his fist into Bane's face with a powerful crunch.  
_'Ouch.'_ Blade winced as she watched the masked man fall to the ground, now appearing to be unconscious. "There's someone else out there." Blade heard the boy with the Superman emblem say to the other two. "Shit." She cursed quietly as she made to get away, slinking back further into the foliage.  
She ran blindly, trying to put as much distance between herself and the teenagers as she could before they could catch her. Another arrow, the same as before shot past Blade's head. This time Blade turned to find a masked girl dressed in green with blonde hair standing on a fallen tree aiming another arrow at her.

"Wow, nice aim…" Blade spat sarcastically, drawing one of her katanas as the green girl shot another arrow; this time Blade's katana severing the weapon in half before it could do any damage.  
"You must be Blade." A gentle voice called from behind Blade. She looked to her left to see Robin, the Boy Wonder standing behind her with two beating sticks in his hands, poised ready to attack.  
"So it wasn't Batman after all…" Blade laughed as she shook her head in relief. "You sound disappointed?" Robin asked, a smirk on his lips.  
"Not at all! Had I known it was his cute little protégé tracking me I wouldn't have bothered to flee." Blade replied with a chuckle, winking at the Boy Wonder whose cheeks began to flush pink.  
"Wow, she seems as annoying as Kid Flash described her to be." Blade turned to the taunting voice, her eyes slightly narrowing as they settled on the green archer. "Kid Flash huh? What are you, his little posse?" She asked curiously as she looked around her, now surrounded by the entire group of teenage heroes.  
"We are the protégés of the Justice League." The dark skinned blonde boy answered her sternly.  
"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be impressed? Intimidated maybe?" Blade asked sarcastically as she looked directly at the blonde tattooed boy, her eyes challenging him.  
She had a knack for picking character and traits in people. It was obvious to Blade that the blonde boy was the group's leader.

"Well, I suppose _I'll_ do the introduction then." Blade chuckled to herself. "I'm Blade, I'm the infamous acquaintance of your beloved pal Kid Flash. Say where is he tonight? I do hope he didn't take my death star stunt the other day to heart too much." She feigned concern, though her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
She was in her prime environment, pissing people off and messing with their heads. Hopefully it would be enough to lead to her escape soon enough.  
"Isn't someone going to introduce you all? You know I may be the bad guy here but I think I at least deserve some courtesy." She spoke calmly, taking a moment to look at each of the teens.  
"Our identity is of no concern to you, Blade. We are here to take you to the Justice League." The blonde boy answered her with surprising calm.  
"And what would the almighty Justice League want to do with little old me? I may be a small thorn in their side but I know they have worse people to worry about than me." Blade asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"That can be explained once you come with us." The Boy Wonder answered her, Blade laughed at his words within a second of him speaking.  
"Come with you? I don't think so Little Bird" she chuckled as she brandished her katanas threateningly.  
"It's not an option. You're coming with us whether you wanna or not got it?" The tall boy with the Superman logo growled at her impatiently.  
"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure of that Pretty Boy." Blade smirked behind her mouthpiece, her eyes gleaming in excitement as she prepared to attack.

Blade screamed, dropping her katanas to the ground before falling to her knees; grabbing her head as she felt a pain so intense she thought her head would explode.  
"What the hell are you doing to me?!" She yelled shrilly as she began to writhe in pain on the ground glaring as she watched the green skinned girl approach her with glowing green eyes. She soon lost consciousness and became motionless on the forest floor as the pain became too strong for her to manage.  
"Let's get her back to the Cave. Bane too." Robin nodded to the Team as they headed back to the Bioship with two criminals for the price of one.

* * *

So that was chapter 2! I'm not quite sure what I think of it, but at least now Blade and The Team have finally made acquaintances! Please R&amp;R, chapter 3 coming soon maaaaybe. Would really appreciate feedback before I continue further.  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS GUYS!  
I really wasn't expecting such positive feedback so soon! You're all amazing thank you so much for giving me the inspiration to continue the story!  
I hope you're enjoying it, please feel free to give me advice or ideas! I'm open to both!  
Special thanks to TraitorousFreshman15 for the pick up on my mistake on Michiko! I hate stupid mistakes like that; so I'm glad you pointed it out!

I'm really sorry about the long wait for the update, school and exams have been hectic lately!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 3!  
~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx 

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

Blade woke with a splitting headache and her face sore as she regained consciousness on the cold tiled floor of a pitch-black room.  
_'What the hell happened?' _She thought to herself as she slowly pushed herself up to sit, her arms trembling violently before collapsing underneath her weight, her face smashing into the floor painfully.  
_'Oh yeah that's right, you had your ass handed to you and head almost explode because of that Martian freak girl!' _She mentally scolded herself as she cringed in self-disappointment. She'd let herself get captured by Kid Flash's little posse of Justice League wannabes… How humiliating!  
If Ra's Al Ghul could see her now… Blade imagined the look of disappointment on her old mentors face as he looked down at her in contempt. The best student he'd taught... taken down by a pitiful gang of try hards… Pathetic.

She rested on the ground for a few moments, allowing her body to gain some strength before she attempted moving at all. Finally she pulled herself to her legs, holding the wall behind her as she felt her muscles begin to quiver and go weak.  
"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Blade lifted her head up wearily to where she heard the voice resonating. "Who are you?" Where are you?" Blade asked bitterly as she glared into the darkness before her. She heard footsteps approach her and went to grab her katanas in self-defense, only to realise they had been removed from their sheaths.  
"Stay away from me!" Blade commanded, her voice strong and threatening as she heard the figure stop before her. "I'm not going to hurt you Blade, just be calm, please." The voice said softly, Blade's eyes opening wide as she recognised the voices speaker.  
"Flash?" She asked curiously as she crossed her arms against her stomach. "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am _I_ doing here?" She quickly followed, her voice low and angry as she spoke. A moment passed of an uncomfortable silence before Blade shouted, "And why is it so dark in here? I can't see shit!" The Flash laughed as he took Blade's hands firmly in his own before leading her away.  
"It was my idea to bring you here in the first place Blade. Although I had hoped they wouldn't put you in here." Flash admitted quietly and calmly. Blade scoffed in disbelief at Flash's statement. "Why am I not surprised, of course you'd be the one responsible for this… And by the way, where is _'here'_?" She growled before Flash pulled her arms to her back, clamping metal cuffs around her wrists speedily. "You're at the Justice League headquarters Blade. The Team placed you in the Black Cell, it's normally for super criminals but-"  
"Aw, I'm flattered they considered me of such high criminal ranking to throw me in here!" Blade chuckled as they reached a door with a small window.  
"Now Blade, I'm asking you now to cooperate as best you can, okay? The more you cooperate the easier and better it will be for all of us." Flash said sternly as he pulled the door open, his grip on Blade's cuffs strong as he gently pushed her outside.  
"No promises Flash…" Blade sighed as she squinted at the brightness of her new surroundings. "Damn this shit is bright… That room could really fuck a person up you know that?" Blade stated nonchalantly as she finally adjusted to the lights. Behind her Flash merely smirked before leading her down a corridor to two thick grey security doors

"Promise me you won't try anything Blade. It won't work out in your favour." Flash said calmly as he took his place at Blade's left side, the magenta haired girl looked up at him, her eyes stern and curious. "Sorry I can't promise anything Flash. You know me, I don't play by anyone's rules."  
"Blade, I am telling you; this is for your own best interest. I may have shown you lenience, but the others will not. Make this easier for yourself and for me by not attempting anything… please." Flash spoke softly, his voice pleading. Behind the mask Blade was sure Flash's eyes were pleading too. How could she ignore his advice?  
He was right, he had shown her leniency; and she knew damn well no one else; no matter who it was, would show the same respect and kindness Flash did.  
"Okay. I promise." She sighed before she let Flash lead her through the doors and into the unknown… 

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you for real?! I'm a _criminal_! Criminal, do you know what that is? I'm not some tragic charity case!" Blade shouted furiously at Batman and the fellow members of the Justice League.  
Blade couldn't believe her ears. Surely this was a joke. Maybe it was just a stupid dream and she would awake in her bed with the case of money beside her bed… She slapped her face and pinched her arm, hoping to wake up…  
"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked emotionlessly as he glared at Blade behind his mask. "I'm trying to wake myself up… this has gotta be a dream, this is way beyond too stupid to be real." Blade replied carelessly, continuing to pinch herself.  
"This is no dream. This is real. This is happening." Batman growled, gaining Blade's attention as she looked at the Dark Knight with widened eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me… Flash you can't be serious?" She said, her voice hoarse as she looked to the speedster, who shrugged and smiled slightly.  
"I don't think that the life you're living is the right life for you Blade. I think you have the potential to be something better than this… this is your opportunity." He answered her softly, to which Blade scoffed in disbelief.  
"I don't care what you think! I'm not a good guy! I never have been! I'm a criminal! I rob banks; steal jewels; make deals and trades with super villains! Why the hell do you think I have any chance at this?! Why would you think I would _want_ this?!" She began to shout, her voice losing its normal steadiness and confidence as she began to lose control.  
"Maybe you just haven't been given the opportunity to be something more than just a criminal Blade…" A blonde woman spoke evenly as she looked at the girl before her with soft blue eyes.  
"I've always had a choice, I made it a long time ago and I'm gonna stick to it." Blade retorted stubbornly.

"You should be gratful we're even considering this option for you. You should be behind bars Blade; rotting away for your crimes." Wonder Woman said as she glared down at the magenta haired girl distastefully.  
"Then why don't you put me behind bars huh?! I don't want to be here! I didn't ask to be here! I would rather be in Belle Reve than be here going through this bullshit!" Blade yelled, glaring at the entire Justice League furiously.  
Flash looked at her shaking his head in disappointment. She'd gone back on her promise. She wasn't helping her case, more than that; she was making him look like a fool for wanting her there in the first place. Blade sighed tiredly as she looked up at Flash, a wave of guilt beginning to hit her as she squirmed under his saddened gaze. "I can't do it…" She whispered; the Justice League looked at her curiously at her sudden softness.  
"What do you mean Blade?" The blonde woman asked gently, Blade's bright eyes meeting the sharp blue eyes of Black Canary's before she huffed angrily and looked to the floor.  
"I've been nothing but a thief and a criminal for half of my life. It's how I've been raised, how I've lived. I can't change that… I can't do what you're asking of me." She answered weakly, thinking back to her past.  
Every memory she had from the age of eight years old, she'd been subjected to a life of crime and villainy. Her grandmother was an ex member of The League Of Assassins, and Aurora herself had trained under the Leagues and Ra's Al Ghul's command as an assassin.  
She had served as the leader of the Shadows for three years, since she was thirteen, orchestrating their plans and tactics. She was responsible for every crime, every injury and every death that the Shadows had caused.  
Being bad came naturally to her. It was what she was best at. It was all she knew. She couldn't change that. And why would she?

"You have never given the chance to be anything but a criminal Blade. This is your chance to reform. To become something better than what you are now. I know you have it in you. I've seen it. You've helped Kid Flash and I out plenty of times when you didn't have to-" "Let's not forget that I've only helped you to get what I wanted..." Blade interrupted with a slight chuckle.  
"Well yes that's true, but you had the option to assist the offenders and take what you wanted from them then. Instead you chose to help us. I think that says a little something about character." The Flash answered her, a smile on his face as he spoke.  
"You have two options Blade. Option one, you join us, join the Team, and have a second chance to prove yourself as a person. Or option two, you go against us; and we put you behind bars for the rest of your life." Batman said sternly as he glared at the bright haired girl behind his mask.  
"This sucks…" Blade sighed tiredly as she looked up at the League, each of them returning her gaze with emotionless masks. "You're seriously going to jail me if I don't agree to this?" Batman nodded once, Blade frowning in reply.  
She couldn't afford to be sent to jail. To Belle Reve or any juvenile detention centre. What would that mean for her? Her identity would be revealed, her future destroyed, and worst of all; how would her Grandmother cope living by herself?  
Blade was selfish, but not when it came down to the few people she cared about. She wouldn't jeopardise her Grandmothers future and wellbeing just because she didn't want to do something. No matter how much she hated it.

"Well then shit, I don't really have much of a choice then do I?" she sighed in defeat. "So you'll do it?" Flash asked hopefully.  
Blade nodded to the speedster, fighting the urge to smile at the grin that instantly appeared on his face. "Just call me Blade, superhero and the reformed goodie two shoes!" She said dramatically, presenting herself before the League with a flourish of her arms.  
"Now that this has been settled you must come with Flash and I. We have a lot we must sort out." Batman said emotionlessly as he looked down at Blade  
"Aye-aye Sir." The magenta haired girl saluted Batman sarcastically, earning a fierce glare from the Dark Knight behind the mask.  
"Whoa, we really need to work on your sense of humour Bats." Blade laughed as she followed Flash who led the way to a corridor, Batman following behind Blade, his eyes glaring at her back the entire way.

Blade sat at a metal table, Flash standing behind her against the wall while Batman sat in front of an impressively oversized and complicated holographic computer screen, creating the new profile for Blade.  
"What is your name?" He asked roughly, not turning away from the screen as he spoke. "I'll tell mine when you tell yours Bats." Blade smirked at the Dark Knight at the table, turning the hero's head as he looked at her with a deep scowl.  
"Doesn't pulling that face so much hurt?" She taunted him, Batman losing his cool as he stood up boldly and approached her.  
Blade remained unmoving, the smirk still on her face was luckily covered by her facemask, otherwise Blade was sure Batman would've punched it off her face.  
"What is, your name?" He asked emotionlessly, glaring at her as he lowered himself to her eye level. "I'm not telling you mine until I know yours." Blade answered him calmly, bright eyes looking into those hidden behind the mask unblinkingly.  
"Barry." Flash said, turning the attention of Batman and Blade to him. "Your name is Barry?" Blade asked as she looked back at Batman, her smirk turning into a grin. "No Blade, I'm Barry." Flash answered as he walked up to her, standing at her side.  
"Barry… Yeah that suits you I suppose. You seem like a Barry sort of guy." Blade laughed as she removed the face mask from her face, smiling brightly at the speedster.  
"I'm Aurora." She said calmly as she stood up from the chair she sat at, smiling at the two heroes as they looked at her curiously.  
"Aurora… it suits you" Flash grinned at her broadly, Blade laughing softly as she watched Batman process the information into the computer. "Where do you live?" he asked, not turning away from the screen.  
"Do I get to leave the sooner we get this over with?" Blade asked tiredly, Flash nodding at her once in reply.  
"Are you kidding me? Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?" Blade shouted incredulously as she sat on the table casually, beginning to list things off about herself counting her fingers.  
"My name is Aurora Sparks, I prefer Rory though, everyone calls me that. I'm sixteen years old, I live in Keystone City, I'm a sophomore at Keystone High, I work at a café with my grandmother and a martial arts centre on Thursday nights, my birthday is the 17th of July, I'm 5.5ft tall, I weigh 48kg, my eyes are green in the right and blue in the left, my hair is naturally blonde-" "That's enough." Batman interrupted as Blade went to continue her rant.  
"Aw, I was just getting started though..." Aurora laughed, Flash smiling at her as he observed her newfound calmness and comfort around them.  
"We only need the basic general information about you to set up your new profile in the Leagues system." Batman said gruffly as he saved and exited Aurora's new profile, standing to look at her emotionlessly. "You can go now. You will return here in a few days time." He said as he turned to face Aurora, the pink haired girl nodding at him once with a small smile as she stood to be escorted away by Flash. "Always a pleasure Bats." She winked at him as she turned to leave.

Just as she and Flash reached the door to leave the room Batman spoke, turning Aurora's attention to the hero. "Bruce."  
Aurora turned to look at the Caped Crusader, her face confused and a neat eyebrow raised questionably at him. "Sorry what?" She asked.  
"My name is Bruce." Batman answered her. Aurora's eyes opened wide at the fact that Batman, the most fierce, ruthless and secretive of all the Justice League members shared his identity with her. _'Why?'_ She wondered curiously, but decided to erase the question from her head. What did it matter? Why did she care?  
"Well, see ya soon then Brucey boy!" She shouted with a grin as Flash sped out of the room, pulling her by the arm before Batman could kill her with a death glare at the nickname.

"So I'm free to go home huh?" Aurora asked Flash as they walked into the wide and now empty space of the Cave headquarters, the other members of the Justice League having left as Batman and Flash led Blade away.  
"Yes Aurora-" "Rory" She corrected him, the Flash smiling as he corrected himself. "Yes, _Rory_, seeing as you live in Keystone City and myself in Central city, I'll be meeting you at Keystone Park at noon on Friday next week okay? We still have business to sort out before you join us." Flash answered her calmly, a smile on his face.  
"Aw how nice we're like neighbours! I'll see you there then I suppose," Aurora grinned at the speedster for a moment before the grin fell from her face.  
"By the way, where's my money?" She asked curiously, only just remembering that the money she'd stolen had been taken from her.  
"Donated to charity." Flash answered with a grin, Aurora's face hardening into an emotionless mask. "Aw man come on… What about my katanas?" she whined.  
"I will bring them to you on the Friday." Flash responded calmly, fighting a smile at the mortified look that took place on the bright haired girl's face.  
"WHAT?! THEY'RE MY KATANAS THOUGH I NEED THEM!" She shouted in horror.  
"Four days without your weapons means four days of no criminal activity. Remember Rory; you've agreed to reform. You're in the process of becoming one of us. I know you can do it, you just have to believe you can yourself." Flash spoke calmly as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder."I swear to God Flash, if you don't bring them on Friday…" Aurora warned, the speedster laughing heartedly at her threat. "I promise you I will. Speedsters honour." He smiled as he crossed his hand over his chest, relieving Aurora of her panicked mask as it was replaced by a gentle smile.  
"Thank you Flash…" She sighed as she walked to the Zeta Tube, the speedster smiled at her as she walked away. "So this teleport thingy will take me back to Keystone?" She asked curiously as she stood hesitantly before the Zeta Tube. Flash nodded at her, the smile still on his face as Aurora disappeared in a flash of white light.

Flash turned around to be met by Batman who stood with his arms crossed against his chest and an emotionless expression on his face. "Do you think she will come around?" He asked Flash curiously, the speedster grinning at the Dark Knight as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I think she'll do just fine." He replied before speeding off to the kitchen. 

* * *

So there you have it guys! Chapter 3: The Decision done!  
It was probably a boring chapter and I'm sorry but it was the best way I thought Blade could go about interacting with the Justice League and so on!

Please R&amp;R, subscribe, do whatever you do! Thanks so much for reading, Chapter 4 hopefully up soon!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


	4. Chapter 4:New Member, New Problems

It's literally been _forever_ since I've been able to get on here! For anyone and everyone that was enjoying my story and hoping for an update I am sincerely sorry!  
Had my emails hacked and passwords reset; it's been an absolute nightmare recovering everything!  
I seem to have had writers block trying to write upcoming chapters too, so for the next few my apologies for the shortness and lack of detail. I do promise I will try and improve them!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Member, New Problems**

Four days had passed since Aurora, or rather Blade, had been brought to Mount Justice by the Team to be inducted into a reform program. Four days had passed as they normally would, Aurora went to school daily, came home and helped her Gran around the café and taught as per usual at the martial arts centre on the Thursday night. Everything was normal. Except that it had been four days without any criminal activity whatsoever.  
Aurora was convinced she was beginning to have withdrawals from the absence of her katanas and not being able to prowl the cities looking for something to steal at night or making her usual deals with her 'business associates' as she and her Gran called them.  
The inactivity was driving her insane. She knew she was a mess. Her normally calm and collected persona at school was now on edge and twitchy. Aurora had since picked up a habit of chewing the ends of her pencils; her best friend Kate had observed how Aurora could demolish a regular grey lead pencil into a toothpick in a single 45 minute English class.

Other people had also noticed changes in Aurora. Her school gymnastics coach had noticed her putting in five times the amount of effort in a single lesson than she normally did and had become ten times more competitive than usual.  
The Sensei at the martial arts centre had seen that Aurora trained her students more vigorously than usual, and showed she now had little patience for error. After the class had ended Sensei had to speak with Aurora, threatening that if she continued to teach like she had she would lose her position as instructor.  
"I'm trying to build them stronger. They won't learn without firm discipline." Aurora had said to the Sensei, who merely shook his head in disappointment.  
"No Aurora. They won't learn with a teacher who lacks the skill of patience, and understanding. You are yet to master both these skills, only then can you improve yourself as a teacher and as a person." Sensei Ying had said, Aurora knowing that her Sensei was right, could not find it within herself to take the word of advice seriously; her mind was elsewhere, worrying where her katana's were; bettering herself as a teacher and a person was the furthest thing on her mind.

Aurora had left school in a hurry, riding her skateboard home in a rush as she sped home to change. Flash had told her to meet him at Keystone Park at sunset and she was in more than a hurry to get there and be reunited with her beloved katanas.  
"Good afternoon Aurora, how was your-" "Sorry Gran I have to get ready!" Aurora interrupted the elder woman as she leaped over the diner gate to the kitchen before sprinting upstairs to their apartment.  
Stripping herself of her red jacquard printed mini skirt, tights and black band shirt, Aurora grabbed her outfit from under her mattress where she kept it hidden in a box between the wooden rails of her bed.  
10 minutes later she appeared in the mirror as Blade, lastly fixing the face mask that covered half her face; revealing only bright eyes. She released a heavy sigh as she watched her bedroom door open cautiously, her Gran hesitantly stepping inside with a worried expression on her face. "Where are you going this time?" she asked softly as she sat on the end of her granddaughters bed, watching intently as Blade cringed in the mirror before removing the mask from her face.

"The Justice League found me the other night…" Blade murmured gruffly as she turned to face her grandmother who stared at her wide eyed. "They what?! How did you escape? What happened? What do they want from you?" Catherine asked frantically as she stood from the bed and rushed to Blade, grabbing her arms tightly.  
"They let me go. Or at least Flash made them let me go… I got caught up with their little sidekicks and they've made me a deal. Go to Belle Reve, or join them." Blade answered bitterly as she looked at her grandmother with stern eyes.  
"I told you not to get to close to the Flash Rory. Look what's come because of your involvement with him…" Catherine sighed as she shook her head frustratedly.  
"Hey he helped me! It's thanks to him I'm free at all now; I don't have a choice here Gran! Either I join them or we both lose everything!" Blade growled as she writhed out of her grandmothers grasp.  
"Aurora Lily Sparks now you listen to me!" Catherine shouted furiously as she glared down at her defiant granddaughter, her eyes harsh as she grabbed her forearm tightly. "You already have a target on your back and you know that the more you make your presence known the easier it will before for them to come and find you. And you know what they will do to you if they find you! It's bad enough you were foolish to make such an appearance with your encounters with the Flash and his protege; but now joining the Justice League? Are you insane? You're joining the same people that are rivals to the people that will kill you! You may be throwing yourself right at them do you not see that?!" Catherine yelled frustratedly, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as Blade looked up at her patiently with an emotionless expression on her face.  
"Are you done now?" She said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the visibly upset woman. "Aurora what you're doing is stupid. You will get yourself killed-"  
"If I don't join them now I get locked up in Belle Reve and I'm stuck waiting for them to kill me there! At least by doing this I'm somewhat protected, and so are you! I have no intentions of staying with the Justice League, I only have to build some trust with them before I can bail for good!" Blade shouted at Catherine impatiently, her eyes harsh as she glared at her.  
"Gran I face dying every day I wake up to a new day. They could be lurking outside our apartment, following me to school; I might even be in the same class as one of them! We wouldn't know; but I know that doing this is the best option I have right now and I'm not about to just turn that away, because whether you like it or not I've made my mind up and I know what I have to do. You just worry about yourself, I've been taking care of myself for long enough to know how to what I'm doing." Blade sighed tiredly as she pushed past her grandmother to her wardrobe where she took a belt of small knives and other bladed weapons attached and wrapped it around her waist.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to meet with my new Team mates" She said bitterly as she walked over to her window and throwing Catherine one last glance before leaping out and disappearing to make her way to her destination.

The sun was setting in Keystone Park, the sky painted in vibrant orange and pink hues, casting a dim, but pleasant light over the city.  
The park was deserted by the time Blade arrived. Patiently waiting in the tops of a tall branches of an oak tree that faced the sunset lit water of the lake for the familiar red costume she was so eager to see again.  
The sun had fully set, Blade frowning to herself frustratedly as she checked the time; rolling her eyes as she realised the Flash was running way behind their agreed time.  
"How could the fastest man in the world be late getting anywhere?" Blade asked herself as she leaned against the tree trunk and pulled a shuriken from her belt and throwing it expertly at a large acorn that dangled in front of her; watching as the sharp blades cut the stem and the nut falling silently to the ground.  
"Ouch! Stupid damn acorns!" Blades eyes widened at the familiar voice that reached her ears. She looked down at the ground from her heightened perch only to see a yellow costume standing directly below her.  
"You! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Flash?" Blade growled as she dropped behind Kid Flash and swept his legs from underneath him; glowering at him angrily at the thought she was stood up by the red clothed speedster.  
"I'm right here Blade, I'm sorry for my lateness; Kid Flash insisted he came with me tonight to escort you to your initiation." Flash's calm and friendly voice came from behind Blade; the magenta haired girl looking over her shoulder to find him leaning against the same oak tree she had leapt from.

"Fastest man alive running late? Sounds like the set up for a joke or something Flash…" Blade rolled her eyes as she approached the speedster eagerly.  
"You have something of mine?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrows, her eyes searching for her katanas.  
Flash released a soft chuckle as he disappeared, returning in seconds with the twin katanas in his hands as he offered them back to Blade.  
"Good to see you can keep one promise." Blade remarked as she thankfully took the weapons from his hands, flourishing the blades in her hands and around her body before returning them to the sheaths on her back. "That feels better." She said nonchalantly as she smiled up at the Flash. "Thanks." She nodded before turning around to find Kid Flash glaring at her.  
"What's this moron doing here?" She asked, gesturing bluntly with her thumb to where Wally stood, apparently rubbing his back soothingly after his fall.  
"Like I said, we came together to escort you to the Team's base where we can introduce you properly to everyone. KF just came along to-" "To make sure you didn't try to double cross us!" Kid Flash interrupted as he appeared next to his uncle, his emerald glare stayed upon Blade who looked back amusedly.  
"Yeah cause you're _soooo_ intimidating and I would never dream of double crossing with the terrifying and all mighty Kid Flash!" Blade remarked sarcastically with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.  
"Don't get me wrong, I hate this agreement as much as you do; but the Justice League kinda got me here so this is my best option. I'm against the idea but I'm not stupid enough to try anything." Blade explained calmly as she shrugged her shoulders somewhat defeatedly. "Could've fooled me." Kid Flash muttered under his breath as he broke eye contact with the pink haired girl before them.  
"Alright you two, enough bantering it's time we left. There's a Zeta Tube portal not far from here Blade so we be on our way now if you're ready to go." Flash said with a smile as he looked at both of the teenagers, each of them nodding once before they made their way to the portal.

"Recognised Blade. B08" Aurora nodded in surprise as she emerged from the bright light of the Zeta Tube, appearing in the briefing room of the Cave. "Bats doesn't waste any time does he?" She commented, following Flash and KF as they continued walking to an extended room, where Blade was met by the all too familiar faces of the Team and Batman.  
Blade continued to walk, taking her place beside Batman who barely acknowledged her. The eyes of each team member watched Blade in both curiosity and suspicion; particularly the blonde archer Blade had encountered first upon her first meeting with the Team.  
"Thank you all for assembling here so soon. The League has decided that under much thought and consideration Blade here shall me joining the Team effective immediately under close vigilance and surveillance. As part of an agreement we have placed she will be working with and alongside each of you to learn the ways of which we have trained you. I ask that all of you are understanding and welcoming of her considering your most recent encounter with her. Understand that the League intends for Blade to become rehabilitated and-"

"You know, I'm not some drug addict that's in need of saving Bats, I'm a girl who's grown up to steal and fight, and now stuck in some shitty agreement I have no say in." Blade spat bitterly as she looked to the Team with stern eyes.  
"Just so all of you know, I've been a fighter and trained by the best since I was 8 years old. I am not a bad person despite what you think of me. My choices in the path I've followed have just been different from yours. I don't expect kindness or friendliness, and I sure as hell don't want it. I want to do what I have to here and I want to do it without any crap from any of you. We all on the same page here?" Blade asked calmly as she stood before the Team, watching as they each looked at her with surprise and bewilderment at her words.  
"Awesome. I'm going to train then." Blade said calmly as she strolled out of the room without a seconds hesitation, leaving everyone watching her back as she left.  
"What a bitch." Artemis remarked aloud, the Team nodding before listening to Batman as he continued to speak.

In the training room Blade flipped and swung on the high beam poles; showing off her gymnast talents as she held herself in the air with one arm before landing a flip onto the pillows below.  
"I know I'm irresistible West, but please, if you're going to watch me like a hawk you could at least try to be more discrete about it." Blade smirked as she leant against the beams, winking as Wally emerged out of hiding from behind a podium with a scowl set upon his face.  
"I don't know what game you're playing at Blade, but I'll tell you right now, you better not do anything to my friends, or so help me I'll end you…" Wally threatened her furiously, glaring down at her with flashing emerald eyes.

"Pfft! Please West, you don't scare me. What could you possibly do? Not that it matters anyway; I have no intention of harming your little posse. They're hardly worth my time. Besides, I'm only here because Bats and Flash made me, not because I want to be." Blade replied calmly, pushing past the speedster to go to the kitchen, only to be shoved into the wall by an angered Wally.  
"No, you're not worth _our_ time Blade." He spat, angry eyes meeting Blades sapphire and emerald ones as they gleamed with excitement.  
"You on the other hand, I may have the desire to hurt." Blade murmured with a smirk as she brought her knee to Wally's gut, dropping him to the ground before kneeling on his chest.  
"Hurt again like you hurt Barry and I the last time?" the speedster spat bitterly looking at Blade with hurt in his eyes. "We trusted you once Blade, and you turned on us, hurt us for no reason… How could you possibly think that after that I could ever trust you again?" He asked sadly as he pushed Blade off himself so he could stand.  
Blade simply looked at him emotionlessly as she shrugged, "why do you think I want your trust? I couldn't care any less about you West, about your well-being, and even less of your opinion of me. The only way you're going to survive while I'm here is if you leave me the hell alone, got it?" She said bluntly as she turned to leave, only for Wally to gently grab her wrist.  
"Why do you do that?" He asked softly, Blade raising an eyebrow curiously at his question, "why do I do what?" She asked.  
"Why do you shut yourself away from anyone that reaches out to you? Why do you draw away from people that try to show you they care?" Wally answered, watching intently as Blade's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Because I don't need anyone, and I especially don't need you West. If you had any idea what was good for you you'd stay the hell away from me..." Blade spat, writhing out of Wally's grasp and storming off down the corridor, leaving the red headed boy standing alone confusedly in the empty training room.

* * *

My apologies for the horribly short and painfully vague chapter this time! I swear I vow to make improvements on the next ones!  
Feedback as you is always much appreciated, any ideas and suggestions are always welcome too!  
Thanks so much for your time guys!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~

xx


	5. Chapter 5: Old Acquaintance

Thanks so much to everyone for their patience and for the reviews as well!

Special shout out to 'lovinrbuks' and 'Angela' for the recent feedback! I appreciate it guys!

Having some major conflicting about a love interest for Blade at the moment so suggestions are more than welcome!  
Without further ado, here's Chapter 5!  
(Apologies, it's a shorter one)

Enjoy!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Old Acquaintance**

Red Arrow walked through the cave with his usual trademark frown on his face as he observed the Team that were scattered around the place.  
_'What a disgrace'_ he thought to himself as he scornfully watched the teenagers lounge around. Wally was as predicted, stuffing his face with food while sprawled lazily on the couch watching some cheesy reality show.  
Robin and Kaldur sat together conversing quietly with one another in the lounge room, M'gann was attempting to bake a cake while also trying to involve Conner, obviously failing as the kryptonian sat on the bar stool watching uninterestedly as M'gann kept explaining the steps of the recipe and offering utensils to the boy of steel in an attempt to include him.  
And Artemis, or _'the blonde bitch'_ as Red Arrow had personally dubbed her, was making herself lunch while idly chatting with the bubbly Martian as she cooked.

Red Arrow beside himself, he couldn't believe how relaxed and laid back the Team were when off duty.

_'__They should be training endlessly for the next mission, whenever that may be. They're becoming complacent.'_ The archer thought as he shook his head and stalked off to the training room, deciding he at least would be professional even if the others would not.

The archer cared about the Team, or at least about Robin, Kaldur and Wally; the three he considered to be genuine friends. However he was frustrated by their actions; or more so lack of action.  
Perhaps it could be put down to jealously, the thought that Red Arrow had never felt secure enough to ever truly 'unwind' with such ease at the others. _'Jealous, of them… Yeah right'_

The archer scolded himself as he walked to the training room at an even pace, a calmness to his stride as he held his bow ready in hand, eager for a heavy and intense training session.

The doors opened, revealing the large and impressive training room; equipped with everything from combat dummies; to target shooting to a set of high gymnast beams and bars. Red Arrow smirked to himself as he entered, heading directly for the archery zone designated at the far right end of the room.

He'd missed his involvement with the Team for two reasons. One. Being surrounded by his friends, or at least Wally, Robin and Kaldur anyway.

Roy had very little involvement with M'gann or Connor, uninterested to get to know the two newcomers, and he outspokenly hated Artemis with every inch of his being.

The second reason being the perk of having full access to the Cave's highly advanced training facilities whenever he wanted.

He would never admit it to anyone, but going solo had been much harder than he'd first anticipated.  
With the tension between Roy and his former mentor Green Arrow growing, largely due to the initial mistrust and mutual disliking between himself and Artemis, and access to once easy means were now greatly limited, Red Arrow had been forced resort to training by using his own methods and means that were unquestionably inadequate.

It was a privilege to train at the cave, and seeing as his stay was only temporary, he would make the most of it while he could.

Red Arrow adjusted the settings for his archery targets, settling on the intermediate option, _'just to warm up'_ he thought as he prepared himself.

The targets moved quickly and appeared from what seemed like nowhere. Arrow after arrow flew by, each hitting the targets with perfectly accurate precision, Red Arrow smirked to himself in satisfaction as the targets incinerated, imploded or disappeared in a cloud of foam.

Within all of five minutes he'd destroyed all of the targets, grinning in satisfaction as he went to set up a new, more advanced session.

He paused mid-walk as a large shadow flew above him in the bright white lights of the training room.  
The archer frowned, drawing an arrow and aiming it cautiously at the beams that supported the roof.

A soft feminine laugh echoed in the otherwise silent room, Red Arrow's eyes narrowing as he spotted a swift dark clothed figure leaping from beam to beam so quickly he couldn't recognise them well enough to identify them.

Hurriedly sprinting to a hiding spot, Red Arrow watched intently as a dark clothed figure fell from the roof, landing gracefully on one of the raised podiums in the centre of the training room.  
_'Who is this?'_ he questioned himself as he watched the figure engage a swarming series of practice battle dummies. The figure moved quickly, disarming, or rather destroying each of the dummies with impressive skill and ease with strangely familiar shining weapons…

_'__I know those katanas anywhere!'_ Red Arrow exclaimed to himself mentally as he emerged from his hiding spot, an arrow drawn at the weapon-wielding figure.

"You know, it's considered rude to spy on someone when they're training… You could put them off their game. You should know better now shouldn't you?" The figure called out smoothly, ignoring Red Arrow as he approached, instead disarming the last dummy with elite hand-to-hand combat; eventually snapping its head off its body.

The archer glared behind his domino mask as he approached the black and pink dressed girl he now recognised to be none other than Blade.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Blade? How did you get in here?" Red Arrow growled furiously as he pointed his arrow threateningly at Blade's face.

The girl chuckled softly to herself as she calmly stepped down from the podium, smirking behind her mask and ignoring the weapon aimed at her as she closed the distance between herself and her interrogator.

"Oh you didn't know? The others didn't tell you? I guess I really shouldn't be surprised… You're not exactly the most approachable type of guy, you know; with the whole jerk persona and all-" "Answer the question Blade." Red Arrow muttered as he circled her cautiously, eyes never leaving hers.

"I've turned good Hot Shot!" She laughed before kicking Red Arrow's bow from his hands with a fluid roundhouse kick.  
"Bullshit you have!" Red Arrow shouted, throwing a vicious punch towards Blade's face, the bright haired girl dodging the attack with ease before grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm behind his back at an unnatural angle.  
"Your hand-to-hand combat is still as terrible as it was the last time I saw you Hot Shot! And that was what? Seven months ago!" Blade exclaimed smugly as she kicked the back of Red Arrow's knees, knocking him to the ground and subduing him, gently unsheathing a katana and placing it across his throat as he went to get up. "Uh-uh" She shook her head mockingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you psycho?!" Blade turned her attention to the shrill voice of Wally who stood at the training rooms entrance along with the rest of the Team at his sides.  
"He started it." Blade shrugged, her face mask now fallen on the ground, she grinned as she tauntingly traced her katana softly against the skin of the archer's throat.

"Get away from him you psycho!" Wally yelled furiously, speeding towards her and knocking her and her weapon to the ground before she could prepare herself to retaliate.

The speedster extended his help to his fallen friend, who nodded once in thanks before glaring at Blade as she picked herself up from the ground, dusting her shoulders of invisible dust; her trademark smirk still glued onto her face.  
"Wow, she took you down like you were nothing more than a little bitch... Oh wait, you are…" Artemis laughed as she smirked at Red Arrow, who met her remark with a deathly glare.

"Damn right I did, and I can take you down even easier Blondie. Now how about you shut the fuck up before I make an example of you too?" Blade grinned threateningly at Artemis, the blondes smugness disappearing instantly as she directed her glare to the magenta haired girl.

Wally and Red Arrow shared Blade's smirk, but only temporarily before they resumed their angered glares at the pink haired girl.

"Blade of all people joins the Team and no one bothers to tell me?!" Red Arrow asked furiously as he turned to the Team, each of them shuffling uncomfortably.

"Ooh… This is awkward…" Blade remarked aloud as she approached the Team calmly, smirking as she felt Red Arrow's and Wally's eyes glaring at her back.

"How did she even get here? She's a fucking villain!" The archer exclaimed in disgust, Blade turning to look at him with a grin.  
"Villain? You don't have to flatter me so much Hot Shot. Calling me a criminal will do just fine." She winked at him as she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag on the ground.

"Hot Shot?" Robin asked confusedly, looking at Blade and Red Arrow perplexed. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you two have a history..." Artemis stated, Blade grinning as she stood, cutting Red Arrow off before he could answer.

"You could say that, Hot Shot here and I used to date." Blade answered with a smile, turning to look at the archer who met her gaze with his own of shock.

"What? You used to date her?!" Wally yelled in horror, pointing at Blade in disgust.  
The Team turned to Blade, watching her in silence as she doubled over onto her knees in laughter, each raising their eyebrows as she lifted her head to reveal tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god! You are all so stupid! Me date Hot Shot? You've got to be kidding me!" She said through bouts of heavy laughter, the Team instantly relieved as they realised Blade had lied.

"That wasn't funny…" Wally said disapprovingly as he glared at Blade with distaste, the girl merely shrugged "whatever" before making an exit from the training room, leaving the Team to fill Red Arrow in on all the details of Blade's arrival.

Blade walked through the cave aimlessly, completely bored out of her mind. The majority of the Team had returned to their hometowns, with the exception of M'gann and Conner who had explained they lived permanently at the Cave, much to Blade's surprise.

"There's nothing to do here…" She said to herself bitterly as she kicked a small stone on the floor, watching as it bounced before splashing into the water of the ocean entrance to the Cave that lay before her.

"What do you think you're doing?" A monotonous voice asked, Blade's eyes narrowing slightly upon recognising the speaker.  
"Having my rant interrupted by a very irritating asshole?" Aurora responded quickly, turning to face Red Arrow who stood behind her, arms crossed against his chest and a suspicious look on his otherwise emotionless face.

"You know you're a spitting image of Bats when he's pissed… which is you know, all the time, but still." Aurora commented with a smug grin, the scowl on Red Arrow's face deepening at her words.  
"Except Bat's looks way less constipated when he does the face." Aurora grinned tauntingly as she watched the archer roll his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Blade? You don't belong here with them. You belong with your own kind. You know, the low life crims you've probably known all your life." Red Arrow stated harshly as he confronted the bright haired girl before him.

"I know right! I keep telling them that but Bats and Flash are adamant I should stay. They actually think I might have a chance here, maybe even "become good," which is just plain stupid." Aurora exclaimed exasperatedly, taking Red Arrow aback completely, not bothering to hide the surprised expression on his face.  
"You look surprised Hot Shot. Why? Did you think that I _wanted_ to be here? Be a part of this little team of _sidekicks_? You've gotta be kidding me. I'd rather do my own thing, without having anyone hold me back. Isn't that why you went solo in the first place?" she asked knowingly, looking at the archer curiously.

"I have my reasons…" Red Arrow answered, Aurora rolling her eyes as a smile grew on her bright pink lips.  
"You know, I don't think we're so different you and I Hot Shot, do you know that?" She asked as she approached him.  
The archer scoffed as he looked down at the bright haired girl before him. "I'm nothing like you Blade. I'm not a criminal." He said deadpanned, Aurora smiling back broadly.  
"I never said you were. We're alike because we prefer independence. We're both capable of looking after ourselves without the need for anyone's help. We're both strong individuals wouldn't you agree?" She asked softly, watching the auburn haired boy intently as he contemplated her words.

"Whatever Blade." Red Arrow shook his head, ignoring Aurora's statement completely.  
"I'm not Blade now, just call me Aurora. A little respect for your fellow teammate please Hot Shot. Surely you're familiar with the word?" Aurora laughed as she went to leave the room, only to be stopped as Red Arrow grabbed her forearm roughly, holding her back.

"You are _not_ my teammate. You're not a part of the Team. Your days here are numbered, got it?" the archer growled into her ear threateningly, Aurora laughing to herself as the grip around her arm was released.

"Look here, intimidation and threats might work for you on the others Hot Shot, but not on me. You intimidate me as much as the Team does, and I can assure you that they don't at all. I can see right through you, through your cocky, badass disguise. I'd highly suggest that you don't try to threaten me, because I don't have the patience for it." Aurora spoke calmly as she continued to watch Red Arrow tauntingly, smirking as she felt the archers eyes glare at her as she recognised the surprised expression underneath his mask.

"You seem surprised Harper, but I wouldn't underestimate me; I'm not just a pretty face. I'm also very intuitive and a skill for seeing through people. Just remember to watch your back, give me grief here and I promise I'll make your life a living hell. So lets play nice for now shall we?" Aurora grinned as she provoked Roy further, chuckling when the archer threw a punch at her.

"Don't think you can make threats to me Blade! Whether you think you're a part of the Team or not I don't care. One mistake and I will take you out, got it." Red Arrow growled as he seethed where he stood, Aurora still standing calmly with her arms crossed against her chest.  
"You have to be nicer than that if you want to take me out on a date hun." She chuckled before dashing away as Red Arrow shouted out furiously and went to draw his bow and arrow.

"Uh uh, let's play fair now" Aurora scolded tauntingly as she grabbed the bow and brought it behind the archers back, twisting his arms back painfully before knocking him down to the ground with a swift kick.  
Smirking at the fallen Red Arrow, Aurora made to leave for the kitchen only to have her wrist grabbed and her body pulled to the floor roughly; Red Arrow suddenly pinning her under his body.

"Listen here Blade and listen well. These people are my friends, people I look out for. I don't trust you at all and I will be watching every move you make while you're here. Don't even think of trying anything because if the League don't kill you for trying something I sure as hell promise I will." Red Arrow growled furiously as he glared down at the pink haired girl underneath him, his eyes harsh yet confused as Aurora met his gaze with a calm and collected one of her own.

"Good to know. Now get off me thanks, I'm hungry." She spoke calmly as she rolled out of the archers grip, standing up and brushing herself off before leaving to the kitchen; a smirk on her face._ 'This will be an interesting stay.'_

* * *

Alright guys, that was Chapter 5: An Old Acquaintance for you!  
I know it was short but I wanted a chapter to experiment with the relationship between Red Arrow and Blade. Kinda dig the whole mutual "I hate you relationship" but I do love our red headed speedster too...  
Damn writer conflict!

You guys know the drill! R&amp;R improvements to be made? Ideas? Questions? Put them out there and we'll see what happens!  
Stay tuned for Chapter 6: One Step Too Far! Coming soon!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~

xx


	6. Chapter 6: One Step Too Far

Hello to all my readers! Bringing you a new updated chapter this time!  
Hoping to have another chapter up by this week but we'll see how time allows me to go!

Still undecided whether or not to make this a Kf X Blade or a Red Arrow X Blade fanfic?! I need help and suggestions from you my lovely readers!

Thank you to luvinurbuks and TurtleLynn for the feedback though! Appreciate it!  
Review a comment please and a reason why to help me decide!

Sorry it's a shorter chapter again guys!

Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~

xx

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Step Too Far**

"This is a training combat simulator. It creates a digital reality event with obstacles and tasks that you must overcome to complete the training. It's designed to test your physical strength as well as your mental and emotional strength and capabilities.  
The simulator has five settings, but today we'll set it on intermediate for your first time Blade." Batman explained calmly to Blade from an intercom as she and the Team stood waiting in a hallway that lead to a large and empty white room.

"Uh huh, okay Bats." Blade muttered uninterestedly as she approached the doors of the room the simulator was located, ignoring the curious looks the Team gave her as she entered, taking time to send a glare at Wally as he looked at her smugly.  
"Get that smug fucking look off your dumb fucking face West before I punch it off" she growled before the doors closed, the red head glaring at her angrily as she sent him a one fingered salute over her shoulder.  
The simulator was merely a series of digital receptors that created an artificial environment with 'real' but harmless obstacles and a scenario to beat.

Blade stood in the centre of the room, watching from below as the Team appeared at the window beside Batman near the rooftop while he adjusted the settings.  
"The task that has been set for you is fake, it cannot harm you and is simply designed to test your abilities in a high stress situation. You have forty five minutes to obtain the gold idol from within the jungle which will then complete the mission. Inability to achieve this course will result in you having to re-train until you can complete the course successfully. Do you understand these terms?" Batman asked over the intercom, Blade rolling her eyes and waving her hand lazily at the Dark Knight, initiating she understood. "Whatever Bats, throw whatever you got at me so we can get this over with. I'm ready" she laughed as she flourished her katanas in her hands in a skilled show off-ish display.

Batman nodded from the observing room above before selecting the setting and environment Blade would be placed. A single touch of a red button and a jungle appeared around Blade, the girl marvelled at just how realistic the environment that surrounded her appeared.  
"Wow, this is amazing..." She exclaimed, looking up to the observation window in awe, only to realise it had vanished, replaced by a colourful canopy of greens and yellows.  
She walked around the jungle, constantly admiring the diverse plants and animals that flew around in the tree tops above her; even laughing to herself as a monkey fell down from a branch and awkwardly landed on the one below.  
"Now, how am I supposed to find the stupid idol when I don't have a map or any idea where to go?" Blade muttered annoyedly, scoffing and rolling her eyes as a holographic map instantly appeared on her wrist, locating the idol and her position in the forest with two different coloured dots.  
"Not too far away then I guess..." Blade murmured softly as she disabled the map and began to run through the jungle hurriedly, eager to complete the task as quickly as she could.

"Red Tornado." Batman acknowledged the android as he entered the room, ignoring the Team as he approached Batman.  
"Batman, I have accessed the data you were searching for earlier. I believe that the profile and identity has been confirmed. I need to you to confirm the accuracy" The android spoke monotonously, the team looking to one another confusedly as Batman nodded once in acknowledgment.  
"I will be back in a short while, in the meantime no one is to intervene with Blade's simulation training understood? I will return before the timer has count down." Batman addressed the Team bluntly, waiting until each nodded in reply before following Red Tornado out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Connor asked on behalf of the team, each of the teens turning to Robin who looked back perplexed. "Why are you looking at me? Bats has me kept in the dark lately as much as he has all of you. I don't know anymore than you guys do"  
Meanwhile the Team watched Blade on the monitor as she wandered through the artificial environment through a special monitor that hung from the ceiling.  
"This is boring nothings happening..." Artemis sighed as she left the room, followed by M'gann, Conner and soon Kaldur.  
I'm gonna go get a soda, you coming with?" Robin asked KF as he too went to leave. "Nah I'm fine Rob you go on ahead, I'm gonna stay here" Wally replied as he continued his focus on Aurora in the simulator.  
"Okay," Robin shrugged, leaving the room as did the others.  
Blade began sprinting through the foliage, the timer on her wrist told her that she'd already wasted 5 minutes by marvelling at the simulator  
_'Lets see how you go against level five Blade...'_ Wally smirked to himself as he sped over to the level set dial, turning it from 'level 3: intermediate', to 'level 5: Highly advanced'  
He grinned to himself as he stood watching Blade on the screen, happily unaware of what he'd done. Wally awaited whatever 'level 5' had in store for her. Hopefully whatever it was it would be enough to make her leave the Team for good.

A series of masked figures emerged suddenly from the trees, weapons aimed at her threateningly as they surrounded Blade, who withdrew her katanas in defence.  
She didn't hesitate to move, she had fifteen minutes to beat the simulator, otherwise she'd have to endure another tortuous round of training by the league, not to mention the agony of Wally West insulting her for her failure...  
_'Ten against 1. Sure the odds aren't exactly in my favour, but I've beaten more than ten alone before. I can do it again.'_ Blade assured herself as she lunged at one of her masked opponents, stabbing one katana into the ground, she used it as leverage as she heaved her boot into the figures face, shattering the hardened mask into pieces as the figure fell.  
Blade hit the ground hard, bouncing from the impact before her body slammed into a tree trunk. She groaned as she got to her knees, the timer on her wrist appearing with '2 minutes and 4 seconds remaining.'

Willing her body to get up she stood unbalanced, and was met by a kick to her abdomen, sending her flying back to the ground. '_Batman said it was virtual, so why the fuck am I feeling this shit like its real?!' Blade wondered as her timer flashed again. '59 seconds remaining'_  
Gathering all of her strength, Blade got to her feet, slashing her katanas at her foes before trying to make a meek run for the idol that was displayed a painful 10 metres from her.  
A large hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her before a knee was heaved violently into her rib cage, Blade yelled out in pain as she felt a rib snap under the vicious contact.  
She attempted to swipe her masked opponents feet with her legs, but found herself unable to move as her rib caused her crippling agony with the slightest movement.

_'15 seconds remaining.'_ Blade lay on the jungle floor, breathing deeply in pain as she waited defeatedly for her time to expire, screaming at herself mentally for her failure.  
Her eyes widened as one of the last masked figures approached her with a deadly sharp spear raised just above her chest. Blade closed her eyes tightly as she awaited for the deadly attack to hit her.  
Seconds passed before she opened her eyes to see around her the jungle and her attackers were beginning to vanish in a series of pixels before she was left lying in pain on the white floor of the simulator.

"Blade. Blade can you hear me?" Batman asked through the intercom, Blade frowning as she wordlessly lifted her arm to raise her middle finger at the Dark Knight, silently mouthing a wicked insult to him as she cringed in pain. Batman scowled as he watched Blade's display before asking whether she could stand.  
"I can't fucking move Bats, my ribs are broken thanks to your stupid 'harmless' simulator!" She shouted angrily before grabbing her side in pain.  
Instantly Batman checked the level setting of the simulator, his eyes widening behind the mask as he saw the dial was set on 'level 5.'  
"M'gann, Conner, take Blade to the infirmary immediately." Batman ordered the two gruffly, both leaving the room hurriedly to help Blade.  
"Who changed the level setting?" Batman asked, his voice deadly low and his eyes narrowed at the remaining four.  
"Artemis, and myself left the room shortly after yourself Batman, we had no knowledge or involvement of the level change." Kaldur answered calmly, Batman nodding once in approval before dismissing the two as well.

"Well?" Batman asked, his eyes stern behind the mask as he glowered at Wally and Robin. "Hey I wouldn't have dreamed of changing the dial, I know the damage it can do, I wouldn't have done it even to Blade." Robin said defensively as he raised his hands before him, Batman turning his focus to Wally who rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
"I may have, kinda turned the level up a few notches..." He admitted, averting his eyes to the ground as he sensed Batman's intense glare at him.  
"Are you aware the 'level 5' of the simulator is strictly for members of the Justice League, as it creates opponents and situations that can harm you?"  
"No, I didn't know." Wally replied weakly as he kept his eyes glued to the floor, not daring to face the harshness of Batman's glare.  
"Then what persuaded you to change the setting if you were unaware of what would happen as a result?" Batman growled furiously as he paced before the speedster.  
"I thought that if Blade failed the test she would leave the Team. She doesn't belong here! she's a criminal and she will ruin all of us unless we make her leave now-"  
"Enough. If there is an issue with Blade then it is an issue that will be handled by myself and the League. You do not have the correct judgement or authority to make those types of decisions, you could have killed her had I not arrived in time." Batman spoke icily as he sat down at the simulator chair, his arms crossed in front of him. "Be thankful you've proved your worth here Kid Flash or I'd have you suspended from the Team effective immediately. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement like this again, the next time I will not show any lenience. Understood?" Batman said as he began to check the simulator footage on the cameras.  
"Yes sir, I understand." Wally said as he left the room hastily with Robin following in toe, the speedster seething to himself silently as they walked down the hallway.

"She deserves it!" He yelled angrily, Robin looking at his friend with a stoic expression on his face.  
"Look don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of Blade myself, but she hasn't actually done anything wrong to us yet, and we need to try and give her a chance. You could've really hurt her Wally, you're lucky you haven't been suspended from the Team." Robin said calmly as he tried to be a mediator towards the furious red head.  
"I wish I was, Barry is going to be so pissed at me when he hears-" "When I hear what?" Flash asked sternly as he appeared before the two as they entered the briefing room, standing with an expressionless face and his arms crossed against his chest. "Later." Robin quipped as he made a hasty exit.  
"Why am I going to be pissed Wally?" Flash asked with a frowned expression on his masked face.  
"Because I might've kinda changed Blade's simulator training level to 'level 5' and she may have kinda got a broken rib or two out of it..." Wally answered his uncle sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck again.  
"What? What were you thinking Wally?!" Flash asked in shock as he shook his head at his nephew.  
"She deserves it! She doesn't belong here-" "We need to give her a chance of rehabilitation Wally..." Flash interrupted with a disapproving tone to his voice as he scolded the younger speedster.  
"She could spend a whole year with us and still she wouldn't fit in! She's a bad person, you heard what she said when she first came here! She's been nothing but bad since she was eight years old! Eight! How do you expect a person to just change from being bad so quickly?! Wally yelled frustratedly.  
"Blade needs to feel welcomed and secure otherwise she will leave and go back to her old life." Flash said, concern in his voice as he contemplated Blade retuning to her old life of crime.  
"Please Barry, it'll take more than the stunt Kid Idiot here pulled today to scare me off" Blade snarled as she entered the room, redressed in black leggings and a pink cropped tank as she clutched her bandaged side. "I gotta hand it to you West, that was pretty cold hearted... Perhaps there's something you would like to say to me? Something you'd like to get off your chest?"  
Wally glared at her across the briefing room as she approached him, a taunting grin on her face.  
"An apology maybe Wally?" Flash murmured sternly as he scowled at Wally under his cowl. Wally looked at Blade distastefully for a moment before sighing heavily and grunting out an "I'm sorry."  
"Its okay." Wally looked up at Aurora to see her smiling at him warmly, Flash nodding once in approval before patting both the teens on the shoulder and disappearing in the white light of the zeta tube.

Aurora inspected her surroundings, ensuring they were alone before she looked to Wally once again, the smile falling off her lips instantly as her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"If you ever, even think of fucking with me like that again West, I promise I will break every single bone in your body you got that?" Aurora snarled as she grabbed Wally by the throat and threw him to the ground, watching in satisfaction as his face hit the hard surface before his body bounced on the floor of the briefing room.  
Wally groaned as he lifted his head up, only to be met my a punch to the jaw, knocking him down again. "How are you fighting with a broken rib?" He asked in shock as he lay in surprise at the strength of her attack.  
"Actually it's ribs...One is broken and the other two are fractured. You seriously think that's the worst thing that I've suffered? Get real West, I've suffered so much worse. Be warned, if you pull a stunt like that, try to make me look weak again, I promise I will show you what true pain really is. Do you think you can get that through your thick skull?" Aurora asked, her voice low as she knelt next to him, glaring furiously.  
"You don't scare me Blade." Wally muttered defiantly, glaring up at Aurora distastefully.  
"That's cause you haven't seen nothing close to scary yet West." Aurora muttered as she stood, making her way back to her room down the hallway, leaving Wally lying on the floor with a bloodied nose, bruised face and his pride shattered.

* * *

So that was Chapter 6: One Step Too Far done!  
What'd you guys think? Improvements? Please feel free to let me know!  
Remember, any suggestions about my Kid Flash VS Red Arrow love interest are more than welcome!

Please help your poor conflicted writer here!

Another chapter coming shortly if luck is on my side!  
Thanks for reading guys!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~

xx


	7. Chapter 7: Cocktails and Compassion

Hey guys hope you're all enjoying the story! Sorry about the delays with the updates I promise you I am working on it!

~BriBrokenHeart~  
xx

* * *

Chapter 7: Cocktails and Compassion

Two weeks had passed since Red Arrow had last seen the Team, reluctant to return to the Cave after his encounter with Blade. The experience had left him furious and bitter, more so than usual. It was beyond Red Arrow's understanding how someone as conniving, sneaky and dangerous as Blade had joined, no had been welcomed by the Justice League despite her past and present profile as a 'bad guy'. What had Red Arrow angered even more so was that he had been kept in the dark about it.

Since he'd left Green Arrow's side as Speedy and reformed himself as Red Arrow, naturally a little tension, a little barrier between the League and even the Team was to be expected. Red Arrow had anticipated that going rogue was not going to be easy. He didn't care, he was his own man now.  
However, the Team were still important to him. At least Robin, Wally and Kaldur were anyway. Red Arrow was tough, but still he looked out for his friends, in some way he saw them as his team as well, even though he had never officially joined them.

When the familiar pink hair, painted lips lifted into a smirk and the deadly katanas he'd become all too familiar with had greeted him in what he had thought was still a sanctuary Red Arrow had naturally gone on the offence. What the archer had found ticked him especially, was that not even his closest friends had had the thought to inform him of the newest recruit.

_'Who cares it's their death wish' _He'd found himself thinking initially. But despite his anger, he wasn't cold, but concerned for the Teams safety and well being.  
Although certain that some of the Team would have encountered Blade before, Red Arrow had become all too accustomed to Blade's escapades, both as Green Arrow's sidekick and as a rogue himself.  
He knew all too well how dangerous and unpredictable the bright haired girl was, and it was only a matter of time before the Team realised that themselves too late.

To drown his thoughts and troubles, Roy sat at the brightly lit bar with a vibrant red drink in his hand, the auburn teen looking uninterested and overly bored as he ignored the loud crowd of people that danced and mingled around him to the loud pumping club music.  
It was a Saturday night, the streets had been relatively quiet and free of trouble, allowing the archer a night of normality and freedom.

Roy had found he didn't enjoy personal downtime, it was too calm, gave him too much time to overthink and stress about all the problems he kept shut away while occupied.  
Drinking had become his newest pastime, both occupying him and shutting away the troubles he tried to hard to keep at bay.

"Hey watch where the hell you're dancing!" Roy shouted at the clumsy idiot that had knocked his drink on to the bar counter, the archer now dressed in civvies frowned as he watched the colourful liquid spill onto the ground in a steady stream.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" a feminine voice apologised as a slim figure dressed in black appeared at the bar instantly.

Roy sighed as he picked up the now empty glass, the mysterious girl next to him grabbing a handful of napkins and beginning to mop up the fluid on the counter. 

"I'm really sorry, I've had my fair share of drinks tonight already, my balance isn't what it normally is" the girl explained as she turned to face Roy, who looked back at her in shock.

His eyes were met by those of blue and green, familiar facial features and infamous magenta hair, his eyes lighting up in surprise instantly.  
"Blade?!" he spat harshly, Aurora now dressed in a short, revealing black cocktail dress rather than her usual pink and black attire, smirked at the auburn haired boy as she threw the wad of soaking napkins in her hand to the bin behind the bar.

"Hot Shot" she acknowledged him with a wink, sitting down on the stool beside him and ordering herself and Roy another drink for the one she'd made him spill.  
"Give me something sweet and bright, and another Spirit Crusher for the gentleman here" she said to the bartender with a grin as she felt the archer's eyes glaring at her.

"What are you doing here? You're underage…" Roy scolded the bright haired girl next to him, Aurora laughing to herself as she received her drink before passing Roy his.

"If you weren't already aware Hot Shot, so are you" she smirked, taking a large sip of her new bright blue beverage.

Roy rolled his eyes as she watched Blade, or rather Aurora beside him.  
She was tipsy, undoubtedly not far off becoming drunk, that much was obvious as her behaviour was uncharacteristically calm rather than the usual harsh and angry temper Roy had become accustomed to. 

"Do you come here often Harper?" Aurora asked curiously we she turned to face Roy, her eyes were slightly hooded and her speech a little slurred.

Roy smirked to himself to see the usually composed girl on the verge of becoming drunk. "Not really, what about you?" He asked interestedly, wondering how she managed to get into the club in the first place.

"I'm a regular, I'm here most weekends actually. Well, at least when I wasn't out making trades or stealing you know." Aurora answered honestly, Roy's eyes widening in surprise at her response.  
"How do you get in here? You don't look anywhere near 21…" He stated, the magenta haired girl looked at him smugly before taking another sip of her drink.  
"I have my connections. When you know the type of people I do it's pretty easy to pull a few strings every so often to get what you want. Besides, half of the people in here are your age if not a little bit older anyway… security doesn't even bother checking ID anymore. Isn't that how you got in here in the first place? I mean, along with the classic fake ID as well."  
She asked with a knowing smirk, Roy looking back slightly impressed, surprised to see that Aurora was still 'with it' enough to have her bearings right and know what was happening around her, as well as maintaining her usual smart ass attitude. 

"You're unusually quiet tonight Miss. Usually I only see you at the bar for a few minutes each night." The bartender commented as he leaned over the counter with a curious look at Aurora.

"I know, maybe I haven't drank enough?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she gestured to her almost empty drink. Beside her, Roy rolled his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No one interest you tonight?" the bartender asked, seeming genuinely curious. Roy looked at them confusedly wondering what exactly he was talking about.  
"There's a few I guess, but I've raised my standards… After waking up in the morning the last couple of times, it's been a bit of a wake up call, so to speak" Aurora answered with a chuckle as she passed the empty glass to the bartender for a refill. 

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Roy asked frustratedly, growing increasingly annoyed at being left in the dark.

"You don't come here often do you?" the bartender asked Roy knowingly, the auburn boy nodding once in reply.

"Miss Sparks here has quite a reputation for, uhh…" the bartender trailed off awkwardly as Aurora raised a neat eyebrow at him curiously as she awaited his answer.

"Do I really have to say any more?" the bartender asked embarrassedly, looking to Roy desperately hoping he would understand.

"He's trying to say that I have a reputation for going home with a different guy each night I come here…" Aurora laughed as she sipped her refilled drink calmly, smirking behind the rim of her glass as she caught Roy looking at her wide-eyed in shock. 

"You're like fourteen…" He stated in disgust as she glared at her. Aurora simply rolled her eyes as she settled the glass on the bar.  
"Excuse me Hot Shot, I'm actually sixteen and a half, and I'm pretty sure you were whoring your body out at my age if you aren't still doing that now… So let's not be a fucking hypocrite now shall we?" Aurora said with a smug grin, her grin widening as she watched his cheeks flush so red they would've matched his costume.

"Lucky guess or are you a stalker?" he asked softly, Aurora chuckling as she shot him a teasing look, "I know a slut when I see one" she remarked boldly.  
Roy raising an eyebrow at her, "what do you see when you look in the mirror then?" he asked with a proud smirk; Aurora spitting her cocktail across the counter as she laughed loudly.

"I'll give you that one Hot Shot…" she admitted, Roy's smirk growing at his proudness.

The two chatted nonchalantly, threw a few insults here and there lightheartedly as they continued to drink.  
For a moment Roy had forgotten that the girl beside him had caused chaos for him and others only months ago, and was still a threat to his friends.  
In that moment everything seemed normal between them, but Roy quickly grabbed a hold of reality, bringing himself out of his alcohol induced daze.

"You know, it's been a pleasure talking to you Hot Shot. Considering it's well, you… But if you don't mind, I see a sexy and wealthy looking guy over there that's caught my attention." Aurora smirked as she looked over her shoulder to where a tall boy about Roy's age with black hair stood against a wall watching her with a smile.  
"Pfft, whatever" Roy rolled his eyes as he shrugged. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd kind of enjoyed talking to the semi drunk Aurora.  
They'd talked for well over ten minutes without a single argument, a record for the two. 

"Ooh, you aren't jealous are you?" Aurora teased as she stood up, wobbling as she fought for balance in her high heels before taking her drink.  
"Keep dreaming Crim" Roy spat, taking a large sip of his drink. "Aaand he's back" Aurora laughed as she made her way over to the dark haired boy, Roy looking over his shoulder observing the bright haired girl.

He'd never noticed it before, his eyes blinded by his hatred for Blade; he'd never seen how attractive Aurora really was.

She was a thin girl, but had ample curves around her hips and bust. Her legs were quire long and well toned from years of gymnastics and hard training.

Roy tried to ignore the slight tightening n his pants as he watched her butt while she walked, the tight fitting dress hugging all the right places perfectly. 

_'Pfft, jealous…'_ he thought to himself, the idea of being jealous of Aurora turning her attention to another boy instead of himself sounded ridiculous.  
He couldn't care less… So why did he feel so strange inside?

He frowned as he watched Aurora flirt with the boy excessively, laughing and touching him needlessly; unaware of the blue eyes that stayed fixated on her the entire time.

An hour passed, and Aurora was now dancing on the dance floor alongside the unknown dark haired boy, both completely unaware that Roy hadn't taken his eyes of the pair throughout the hour. 

Another ten minutes passed before Aurora made her way to the bar taking her previous seat beside Roy once more.  
"What's the strongest thing you can make me?" She asked the bartender curiously, the man pausing before answering, "probably the Pineapple Paralyser…"  
"I'll have two please."

"You sure you can handle that? You look like you should've stopped drinking half an hour ago." Roy murmured quietly to the drunken Aurora, who looked at him with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah you'd know, not having taken your eyes off me for the past hour" she said smugly, her smirk becoming a grin as she observed Roy blushing embarrassedly.

"Wow, I was just kidding, but it looks like I was actually right!" Aurora exclaimed before taking a drink of one of the two bright yellow drinks before her. 

"You seem pretty cozy with that guy…" Roy said, trying to change the subject of conversation.  
"Looks like it I'm sure, but no. That guy has been clinging to me for ages; the poor idiot's mistaken my flirting for something serious… I've been trying to ditch him for the past half an hour." Aurora admitted as she spared a quick look behind her to where the boy was still on the dance floor. He met her gaze and smiled, beginning to make his way to her through the crowd.

Aurora groaned, holding her head in her hand as she sighed, totally irritated. She skulled one of her two drinks before quickly turning to Roy, who was focusing on the drink in his own hands. 

"Don't freak out okay?" She whispered quickly to Roy who looked up at her confusedly.  
"What are you talking ab-" his question was cut short as Aurora slammed her lips onto his, leaning towards him, a hand on his thigh for balance while the other was on his neck, pulling him to her.

To Aurora's and Roy's own surprise, the archer leant into the kiss eagerly, kissing Aurora back with as much 'passion' as Aurora had him.

Aurora spared a quick glance at the dark haired boy who watched the two, looking crestfallen before disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

The second he was out of sight Aurora broke her lips away from Roy's, smirking as she left the archer hanging.  
"Thanks Hot Shot." She said with a wink as she stood up and made her way to the upper floor of the club, eventually disappearing from the archer's sight.

"You're welcome…" Roy sighed softly as he ordered himself another drink, completely confused and conflicted.

Ten minutes passed since Aurora had left Roy at the bar. Nature called, the drinks eventually beginning to catch up with the archer.  
He made his way to the bathroom, frowning in disgust as he passed drunken teens and people high on nightclub drugs in the hallway outside the men's room.

He emerged a minute later, checking the time he decided it was time to leave. Frowning with contempt as he passed through the disgusting crowd of drunks and high teens yet again.

"I want to go home…" A familiar, yet weak voice sighed from the floor, Roy turning around and looking down to find Aurora sitting against the wall, her knees to her chest, holding her arm in pain.

"Aurora."

"Hot Shot…?" she whispered, lifting her head to reveal make up smudged eyes. Her eyeliner had smudged and her mascara was running halfway down her cheeks from her crying.  
Roy knelt down to her level to pick her up from the floor, holding her up against the wall as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"What did you do?" Roy growled at her furiously as he took her arm in his hand, observing it carefully.  
"I don't know what I'm doing or what happened…" Aurora answered shakily, tears falling down her cheeks.

Roy's eyes widened in shock as he found a small, bleeding hole in Aurora's arm, the swelling and bruising around the area indicated it was undeniably from a syringe. 

"I'm getting you out of here. Now." He said to her firmly as he took her hand and led her out of the club, ignoring her protests.  
"But I left my drink down at the bar… I didn't get to finish it…" Aurora whined quietly, Roy huffing at her frustratedly.  
"Good. You shouldn't be drinking at all, it makes you act stupid." He growled at her, ignoring the sad look the magenta haired girl sent at him before she went silent.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly as she stumbled alongside Roy as they walked, the archer thinking to himself briefly before answering, "I'm taking you somewhere safe. You can't stay back there anymore."

The usual ten-minute walk back to Roy's apartment took well over half an hour due to Aurora's messing around.

Once they reached the front door Aurora collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as she tried to lift herself back up, unable to balance in her heels she fell to the ground once more.

"Oww…" she murmured looking up at Roy who in turn looked back at her sympathetically. "Come on, get up." He said softly as he gently helped her up to her feet.

"Harper, where are we?" Aurora asked as she wrapped her arm around the older teens shoulders, allowing him to drag her inside where he laid her on the couch.

"We're at my apartment." He replied before disappearing into the kitchen, directly heading to the sink where he filled a glass with water.

"It's very nice…" She noted almost silently, as she stumbled to her feet, walking to where a photo frame was hung on the otherwise bare white wall. 

"Wow…" Aurora sighed in awe as she reached her fingertips out to touch the photo, only for Roy to reenter the room and surprise her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice stern as he approached her, ignoring her wide eyes as she took the glass from his hands.

"I like this photo…" she whispered softly, looking at Roy with teary eyes. The auburn hair archer looked at her curiously before inspecting the photo.  
"Why do you like this photo? It's just Wally, Kaldur and I."  
"I know, and West ruins the photo with his dumb freckled face. I don't like him… But I like this photo because you're smiling." Aurora explained as she held the water in her trembling hands, fighting to steady her hold.

"Why don't you smile Harper?" she asked gently looking at the archer with a curious gleam in her otherwise sad eyes. 

Roy paused, considering thinking of an adequate answer before simply shrugging. "I just don't like to." He answered bluntly, Aurora's brows furrowed slightly as she looked at the photograph again before she stumbled back to the couch.

"What about you?" Roy asked emotionlessly, unmoving from where he stood as he looked at the picture.  
"What do you mean?" Aurora asked confusedly as she shakily set the glass of water down on the coffee table in front of her.  
"Why don't you smile?" Roy asked, turning his head so he faced Aurora who looked at him wide eyed. 

"I smile all the time..." she replied weakly, Roy quickly shook his head in disagreement. "No, you smirk; that's not the same as smiling. I haven't seen you smile once in the entire time I've known you. Why?" he elaborated, watching as Aurora's eyes sank down, observing her as a tear ran down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"I- I don't have a reason to smile…" Aurora admitted shamefully, unknowingly grabbing her arm where it still throbbed with pain

"What happened Aurora?" Roy asked softly as he approached her hesitantly, sitting down beside her before inspecting her arm once more.

He sighed as he withdrew a small medical kit from the draw of his coffee table, selecting a few antiseptic wipes and bandages from the surprisingly vast supply of objects.

He wasn't sure whether or not the needle was clean when it was used; he fought to keep his calm composure despite his real worry and concerns for Aurora's well-being. 

He would take her to the hospital to the morning to get checked up, but until then he would help her as best he could possibly manage.  
"The man told me that he could make me feel happy. He said that all it took was a little needle and I would feel happy… But I still don't feel happy, I just feel sad… I still feel sad all the time." Aurora replied as she let tears fall down her cheeks, unable to look at the archer beside her.

Roy's heart ached as he watched Aurora sadly, his cold exterior dropping as he observed the unusually vulnerable girl as he took her hand in his own as he cleaned the syringe mark with his free hand. "I never would have known," he admitted quietly as he continued to watch the girl sob. 

"It's easier to pretend that everything is okay even when it's not. Because after you do it for a while you almost start to believe that there's nothing wrong and that everything really is okay." Aurora explained as she wiped her tears, hissing as Roy applied a slight bit too much pressure to her arm.

"I'm sorry but I have to clean it properly, otherwise you could get sick" Roy apologised quietly, Aurora looking at him curiously, "how do you know?" she asked.

Wordlessly the archer lifted the sleeves of his shirt to reveal the inner sides of his arms, both of which were covered in small healing scars that Aurora's wound would soon look like.

"Because I did what you did on a regular basis," he muttered, his voice low and full of disgust. Aurora watched Roy tearfully as he finished wrapping the bandage around her arm.

"Why would you do that?" Aurora asked in shock as she eyed the pale pink scars that dotted Roy's arms.  
Even before she'd joined the Team, she'd always had a sense of awe towards Red Arrow, even back when he was the side kick to Green Arrow. He'd been a powerful and tactful opponent when she'd faced him while with the Shadows and even more so when facing him solo.  
Since joining the Team, Aurora had come to realise she had more in common with Roy than she'd ever had with anyone else in her life. They were both outcasts, stubborn, troubled. However only upon seeing the scars on the archers arms did Aurora truly realise the extent of Roy Harper's damage.

"Have you stopped?" She asked, concern written on her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised to see him looking back at her with a soft and gentle expression on his face.  
"I've cut down on how often I do it. I used to do it almost every night, now it might be every three weeks." He answered honestly, surprising Aurora with his openness towards her questions.

"You seem surprised." Roy stated bluntly as he recognised the magenta haired girls shocked reaction. "I didn't think you would be like that." Aurora murmured honestly, this time surprising the archer who looked back at her with a curious expression. "Why not?" He asked simply, waiting patiently as Aurora leaned back against the couch; watching Roy who sat arms on his knees and head in his hands on the arm chair across from her.

"You're troubled, and have been hurt. But you're stubborn… I thought you would've done everything you could to make Green Arrow regret losing you, make something big of yourself, be something great to show the others how wrong they were to think of you any different." The pink haired girl answered as she offered Roy a small smile.  
"Is that what you did? Left the Shadows to become a bigger and better, Crim?" Roy asked as he paused looking for a suitable word to describe Aurora.  
"I don't discuss the matters of my associates or my motivations Harper, even if I'm drunk and have poison flowing through my body." Aurora smirked at the archer, who rolled his eyes, despite the small smirk of his own that played on his lips.

"Hey Hot Shot?" Aurora said softly as she lay down on the couch, her eyes hooded with exhaustion. "Thanks, for everything tonight. You're not so bad after all." Roy smiled as he watched the pink haired girl succumb to sleep, her words were so genuine, it made Roy feel good for the first time in a long while. He didn't like to admit it himself, but he was always looking for approval, from Green Arrow, from his friends, he was so insecure and worried about being the best…

For someone like Aurora, who had disliked him, who wasn't judgemental, who hadn't known him for long to tell him he wasn't "so bad" meant more to him than he could've imagined.  
Roy stood from the armchair and took one of the blankets folded underneath the coffee table and covered the sleeping Aurora. He smiled again at the peaceful expression she wore while sleeping before heading off to his bedroom where he would follow her lead in sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading all! Chapter eight is almost done!  
Feel free to R&amp;R!

~BriBrokenHeart~  
xx


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Impossible?

Hey guys! Can you believe it! It's an update! A new chapter! I know I have been extremely slack lately and I do apologise to those who have been reading my story and have been waiting a painfully long time for a new chapter! I've written a couple of chapters and with any luck they will all be uploaded soon enough! Until then I hope you enjoy the new instalment which is Chapter 8!**  
_**

**Chapter 8: Mission Impossible?**

The Team gathered in the briefing room where Batman stood before them patiently, his face stern and body rigid. _'Something's pissed him off'_ Aurora thought as she stood amongst the rest of the Team before the Dark Knight.

"You're here because I've received word that Bane has escaped custody at Belle Reve with the assistance of a band of unknown allies myself and the League are not familiar with. We've received intel that Bane and these new associates will be exchanging a piece of technology at these coordinates." Batman brought up a holographic image of Arkansas, focusing on an area Blade was not familiar with. "He was able to travel interstate in only three hours of his escape? Did you identify his way of transport? Who's to say that he may even be in Arkansas still?" Blade asked curiously, skeptical of the information the Justice League were going by.  
"We can only assume that his alibis had some form of high speed transport, perhaps a jet of some sort in order to escape the prison boundaries quickly and effectively. It would also explain how Bane was able to reach Arkansas in such a short time frame. Our intel is still quite recent and we can only hope that it is accurate enough to defer the exchanging of the tech." Batman answered monotonously, acknowledging Blade with a hint of annoyance for being questioned in the first place.  
"So what exactly does the mission entail?" Aqualad asked curiously as he stepped forward out of the group,  
"This mission is to be covert until contact with Bane and the others is permitted by myself. We need you to intercept the exchange of this new technology and to bring a piece back so as we can examine it. All other evidence and technology is to be destroyed so as neither Bane or his buyers can use it to their benefit." Batman explained, the Team nodding in understanding.  
"Can I just ask, who or what exactly provided you with this information?" Blade asked curiously, the Team remained silent as the Dark Knight simply looked towards the Zeta Tube as it lit up with bright light. "Recognised, Speedy B06"  
"You still haven't changed that?" Red Arrow asked annoyed as he approached Batman directly, not passing a second glance to the Team who watched him confused.  
"I guess I'll ask on behalf of everyone here. What the is Hot Shot doing here?" Blade said aloud, the Team remaining silent but relieved the magenta haired girl had outspoken the question they all wondered.  
"Red Arrow was assigned to take Bane to Belle Reve and was at the penitentiary when Bane escaped with his counterparts. He was also the one who tracked him to Arkansas, and tonight he will be leading the mission to return Bane to custody and to retrieve this unknown piece of technology."  
"So Red here is responsible for Bane getting away… This is a redemption mission huh?" Blade mused allowed, Artemis snickered behind her as Red Arrow seethed beside Batman. "I didn't let him get away-" "Well you did." Artemis said simply, the two archers beginning to argue between themselves.  
Blade on the other hand had tuned out the conversation completely, caught up in her own thoughts. '_I've worked with Bane a tonne of times, he's not the brightest but I wonder if these guys have encountered him as often as I have.'_

Blade continued to question the Teams capability before she decided to speak up, an action she would quickly regret.  
"I don't mean to pry, but have these guys really had many dealings with Bane in the past? Because its easy to assume the mission would be easy cause lets face it Bane doesn't come off as the smartest guy, but he's smarter than he gets credit for. To me it seems like this mission you're giving is too far out of their capability, not to mention Hot Shot here doesn't have many leadership qualities whatsoever." Blade spoke up, her voice stern and full of doubt. Batman looked at Blade and then at each of the Team individually, his scowl proved to be questioning whether the Team was perhaps out of their depth as Blade believed them to be.  
"Are you kidding me? Blade doesn't know us, she can't just say that we aren't able to take on Bane and handle the mission ourselves! We've succeeded in plenty of missions that have been far more complex than this sounds, why would you start doubting us now?" Robin spoke up, his voice bitter and defensive as he passed a glare at the pink haired girl. "Robin is right Batman, time and time again we have proved we are capable at completing missions to your satisfaction. We have even out done ourselves of several occasions. I have to agree with Robin when he says that Blade does not know us or what we are capable of, and I ask that you do not let her doubt in us allow you to doubt us too." Aqualad quickly joined the debate, a lot less hostile than Robin had, but nonetheless annoyed that Blade had questioned their abilities.  
"Blade I appreciate the concern you share for the Team, but I believe that they have proved themselves and their capabilities more than enough to feel they shall be fine during this mission. As for Red Arrow, he is familiar with Bane and the mission details enough for me to believe he is suitable to lead this mission. Hence you will leave for Arkansas in one hour, I suggest that you all get ready and prepare yourselves." Batman addressed Blade and the Team shortly before leaving the briefing room.

"Thanks heaps Blade, almost cost us a mission. You don't know us and what we're capable of. Your opinion wasn't asked for or needed…" Kid Flash muttered angrily just as Blade interrupted quickly. "You know what? If you think that you are all so good that's all fine and well. But truth be told, you guys know nothing when it comes to Bane or any of these bad guys. But what do I know, it's not like I worked alongside him for a few years or anything… And Hot Shot here? Just cause he was the one that tracked Bane doesn't mean anything at all, just because you were the one to have found him again does not mean you're capable of leading the mission. I mean really now, you ditched these guys once what's the chance you'll do it again?" Blade made no attempt to sugar coat the harsh truths with Red Arrow.  
She was extremely uncomfortable, both with the fact it had been two weeks since their meeting at the nightclub, the night she'd been injected with God knows what concoction of drugs and revealed a side of herself to one of the last people in the world she would have ever imagined. Being around Roy made her feel insecure, she knew he no longer saw her as completely heartless or invincible and she was not okay with anyone knowing that side of her.  
Sure Roy had shown and spoken to her about things she knew the Team would have no clue about; but she was certain that although Roy was private, he would not even come close to her and her insecurities.  
Between the emotional turmoil Blade was suffering she know had the concern and realisation that both herself and the entire Team would be working a dangerous mission under Red Arrow's command, and even though the Team looked up to Red as a mentor of some sort they knew as well as she did that he did not have what it too to lead them to success.

"I don't care what you guys think but the reality is that you've all worked alongside your mentors and for that time you were a side kick, and you two; no offence but you haven't even had that experience…" Blade said flatly as she gestured to Miss Martian and Superboy who both frowned. "None of you have ever had to work solo, none of you have dealt with these big league guys alone. I have, thats all i'm saying. Don't underestimate Bane or these new guys he's with, he's good at putting you into a sense of security and once you feel safe that's when things turn ugly. When things get complicated and when you fail don't say I didn't warn you. Overconfidence will not end well for you I'm telling you now from experience." Blade said angrily as she frowned at the Team, shocked by their defiance. "We'll be fine." Kid Flash said bitterly on behalf of the group. "Yeah we'll see. In fact I won't even help tonight, consider it a night of tutorage… I'll sit back and watch you handle the mission on your own, watch you all show me what you are really able to do." Blade challenged them all, a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms in satisfaction as Red Arrow quickly answered, "done."

Blade stalked off to the room she'd had designated as her own. She rummaged through the wardrobe where she kept some extra weapons. Searching for a particular type of throwing knife she remained careless as Red Arrow entered her room, standing behind her with his arms crossed against his chest.  
Blade stood, a belt filled with throwing knives in her hand, only to step back and bump into the archer who glared at her behind his mask.  
"Fuck have you heard of this thing called knocking?" Blade snapped as she rolled her eyes, clipping the belt across her waist comfortably.  
"What made you think you could speak to me like that?" Red Arrow asked sternly as he looked down at the magenta haired girl who simply smirked at him.  
"Please I only said what everyone else was too afraid to say. We all know you have no leadership skills whatsoever and that you know nothing about how Bane operates. I don't even understand how you were giving a position in this mission, let alone allowed to lead it. It's a joke. You are a joke." Blade said with a sneer, only for Red Arrow to shove her roughly against her wardrobe, hard against the mirror so as it cracked. He pinned her against the mirror by her shoulders which he held fiercely in his hands, a scowl on his face as he watched her bemused reaction.  
"Ooh that was so intimidating…" She mocked him before looking down to where his hands held her shoulders roughly. "Get your hands off me." She commanded sternly, watching the archer with an unamused expression as he tightened his grip on her. "Did you not hear me? I said, get your fucking hands off me right now!" Blade yelled furiously as she rammed her knee into Red Arrow's chest, heaving a sigh of relief as the pressure around her shoulders was released as the archer fell against her bed.  
"Listen here Blade. I don't like you-" "Oh good, the feeling is mutual." Blade remarked with a glare as she walked towards her vanity mirror where she fixed her hair. "I'm here because as well as having tracked Bane, I also don't trust you. I'm coming along tonight so I can make damn sure you won't try a single thing on the Team."  
"What the hell makes you think I wouldn't try anything just because you're here? I could take out the entire group in a matter of moments, you would be just as easy." Blade remarked with a grin. "Don't lie to me Hot Shot. You made yourself look like an idiot when you let Bane escape. He was in your custody and was your responsibility. This is about redemption, don't think for a second that neither the Team or I don't know that." With that Blade stormed out of her room, making an effort to shove her body into Red Arrow's side before making her way to join the Team in the Bioship.

The Team flew through the dark night sky in camouflage mode, they were close to arrival at their destination quicker than anticipated. There was a small clearing a few hundred yards away from where they would soon encounter Bane and his mysterious companions.  
"What's that over there?" Superboy asked as he gestured to the right of the Bioship, where below them was an orange glow from a growing grass fire.  
"A grass fire, at this time of night?" Kid Flash asked confusedly as they soared down lower to the ground to inspect the high leaping flames that spread rapidly across the landscape.  
"Are you okay Blade?" Miss Martian asked curiously from the pilots seat as she caught sight of Blade's squirming as they approached the blazing inferno below.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Blade answered uneasily, Kid Flash turned to the pink haired girl beside him, looking at her with concern as he saw the emotion that flashed so clearly in her eyes. Fear.  
Wally hadn't seen Blade show any emotion apart from anger, sarcasm and the occasional display of humour. Fear was out of the question for Blade to show to anyone. In fact, the only other emotion Wally could think Blade had shown was hungry, which she had become adamant was in fact an emotion.

The speedster fought the grin that tugged at his lips as he recalled the day he'd found Aurora leaving the training room in a fury, purposely heaving her shoulder blade into his body as she walked past him.

"What's wrong with you?" Wally asked, looking at her curiously before turning back to walk alongside her.

"I'm angry." She answered bluntly as she continued to walk away, the speedster rolling his eyes at her reply. "What a surprise… you never feel any emotion apart from anger…" he stated, Aurora had turned to look at him with a scowl on her pale face. "That's not true, I feel hungry" she'd shrugged as she picked up her pace down the hallway to the kitchen, Wally smiling at her broadly as he followed her. "'Hungry' isn't an emotion Aurora" he laughed, the pink haired girls eyes instantly narrowed at the red head as she pushed him against the hallway wall.

"Don't tell me hungry isn't an emotion, cause I feel that shit deep inside my soul." She said seriously, although the soft smirk on her lips betrayed her composed serious demeanour. "Or at least in my stomach anyway. Either way, I feel that shit." Her smirk grew into a grin as she released Wally from his pinned position against the wall.  
"Wow, I think we might actually have something in common after all…" Wally laughed; Aurora simply rolled her eyes before disappearing down the hallway to claim herself some food. "Don't get count on it too much West." She called out calmly before leaving the red head alone in the corridor.

Cautiously Kid Flash placed his hand on top of Blade's, watching her intently as she swiftly turned to glare at him.  
"What?" She spat rudely, drawing her hand away from his before crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

"Are you really okay?" he asked softly, a kind smile on his face as he watched her with bright eyes behind his mask.

"I'm fine. But don't ask when you don't care West. Got it?" She growled as she narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the look of bewilderment on the speedsters face.  
"I was only trying to be nice…" he murmured, slightly disheartened at Blade's coldness. The girl looked at him, her eyes harsh as she spoke. "Nice doesn't do anything for me."  
"Aw, what's the matter Blade? Are you afraid of a little candle flame?" Artemis snickered to Blade's left, infuriating the already irritated girl.  
"Don't you _ever_ mock me again Blondie or I swear I will slice up your pretty little face so badly it'll be beyond repair." Blade threatened Artemis, her voice deadly low as she stood from her seat and pointed one of her katanas before the archers face.  
"Aw how sweet, you think I'm pretty…" Artemis smirked as she taunted Blade more, her smirk quickly disappearing as Blade swung her weapon skilfully before Artemis' eyes, only just missing her by mere millimetres.  
"You're not gonna be for long if you keep this shit up." Blade growled lowly, Kid Flash smirked as he watched Artemis' confidence falter, Blade's threats and witty reply leaving no chance for the archer to agitate her further.

Blade sat back in her seat, frowning as she felt Kid Flash's eyes on her. She turned, scowling as she was met by the smiling face of the speedster.  
"What?" She spat softly, Wally boldly grabbing her hand in his own once again. "Be nice," he chided, only for Blade to smirk broadly at him. "And why would I do that? Apparently not being nice is a turn on for you West…" She said nonchalantly, her eyes briefly gesturing to the speedster's crotch, her smirk widening into a grin as Wally looked down in horror before trying to hide his 'excitement'.

"That's spandex for you huh?" Blade chuckled as she withdrew a small throwing knife from her belt, flipping it expertly in her hands as she revelled in the obvious discomfort and humiliation Kid Flash was enduring beside her._  
'Classic.'_ She laughed to herself mentally as the Team began their descent near the blaze below.

"We can't land in the clearing now, the fire will reach the Bioship before we reach Bane. We're going to have to find somewhere else, probably closer to Bane than we planned." Robin said aloud, Miss Martian nodding in agreement before turning the ship away from the flames and into dangerous proximity of Bane and his counterparts. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Blade said quietly.  
"Why? Because you know that we're going to make you look like an idiot?" Artemis asked smugly as she stood from her seat and wandered over to the window. "No actually, because you guys are about to get yourselves into a whole heap of shit way over your head."  
"What would you know?" Superboy asked rudely. "More than you'd think pal…" Blade replied softly as she leaned back into her seat.

_

Well, well, well, I have finally got through months and months of writers block and I am back into the swing of writing! I am determined to finish this story and i hope to those that have read and enjoyed On the Run that you will continue reading and reviewing me with tips, suggestions, comments, you know I am open to anything and everything! I hope to those that have been waiting that this and the upcoming chapters are to your satisfaction, I am sure I will hear from you regarding how you like it (or if you don't) Stay tuned I swear another update will be uploaded shortly!

\- BriBrokenHeart -


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Chapter 9: Complications  


* * *

Blade watched intently from her perch in the tree tops; concealed by the darkness of the night, it provided a veil for her to move swiftly and track her prey.

Robin had provided her with advanced night vision binoculars which she used to focus on Bane and his mysterious cloaked acquaintances; her eyes narrowing as Bane possessively snatched a box from a cloaked figure; Blade noticing the familiar trademark grin that Bane always wore when pleased with himself.

'_Confirmed. I can see Bane with the package now.' _Blade heard Artemis announce to the Team over the mental link Miss Martian had established at the beginning of their mission.  
"Great I don't even have my own thoughts to myself with this fucking link…" Blade muttered quietly to herself as she looked through the binoculars to locate the rest of the scattered team.

The Team were separated and scattered into sections allocated by Red Arrow. Blade had been placed with Aqualad and Artemis who had both been sectioned as the Alpha squad; and would be the first to make the move to obtain Bane's mysterious item. Even though Blade while placed with the two was instructed, no, _ordered_ not to interact with the Bane or the Team due to the bet that had been placed prior to the mission. _'Fine with me, not my problem if they get themselves killed.' _Blade thought to herself bitterly as she remembered Red Arrow's command and the confidence and satisfaction in his voice as he spoke down to her._ 'Fuck him, he'll only look like a bigger dick when they fail.'_

Wally and Superboy were Beta while Miss Martian and Robin remained behind as Gamma. Blade rolled her eyes mentally as she sat in her treetop perch impatiently;_ "_I might as well be stuck behind with Boy Wonder and the Martian…" She said aloud bitterly as she was the one to maintain a watch on Bane and his associates while Superboy and Artemis closed in.

'_Something doesn't seem right here'_ Blade mentioned unexpectedly to the Team mentally; her eyes narrowing as she brought the binoculars to her eyes once more.  
_'You're not part of this mission Blade, stay out of it.'_ Red Arrow remarked in a condescending tone via the link. Blade would have punched his lights out had he been with her in that very moment.

_'What do you mean Blade? What do you see?'_ Aqualad replied curiously from his position on the other side of the field from where Blade was located.

_'Bane is positioned so carefully between these armed guys; and their positions are exactly the same as an attack plot I'm familiar with. Bane seems far too nonchalant about this package, it's like he's trying to draw us in with a false sense of security. He's up to something else.'_

_'So you're saying you think this is a trap?'_ Red Arrow asked mockingly; his voice thick with disbelief.

_'Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying.'_ Blade spat back shortly, annoyed she wasn't being taken seriously, who knows what the others were thinking about her opinion… "Idiots, I'm trying to help you…" She murmured to herself in annoyance, beginning to regret placing the bet with them in the first place. They were going to get themselves killed if they didn't listen to her.

_'There is no way that Bane and these other guys would know we are onto them meeting tonight. Our mission has been covert and we haven't given away our positions yet. They seem totally oblivious to me.' _Kid Flash argued back against Blade. _'That's because you are an idiot and you don't know anything about strategy.' _Blade retorted irritatedly, a moment of silence took over the mental link before Robin spoke.

_'From our position in the Bioship I can see where Blade is coming from. Their formation is composed so carefully, I recognise the same pattern that Blade does.'_

_'See Kid Idiot?'_ Blade growled as she continued to watch the group before her; her gaze never falling from Bane and the box in his arms.

_"Theres something weirdly familiar about these cloaked guys too, I can't quite figure out what it is though"_ Blade muttered on the link, her concentration on Bane broken as Artemis and Aqualad both called for help, explaining they were engaged in combat and were in need of assistance.  
_'I know I said I'd stay out of this and that you would rather I did too, but let me help you or you are going to die…' _Blade exclaimed as she watched from her position as Aqualad and Artemis struggled against their opponents.  
_'Forget the bet, Blade engage Bane.' _Aqualad permitted before his link was lost, Blade wasting no time in making her approach to her old business partner.

"Hey Bane, what do you think you're doing out of Belle Reve?" Blade asked as she dropped behind the mammoth sized man, her katana's in hand ready for combat.  
"Ah chicka, we were waiting for you to show yourself. We've been tired of waiting tonight. Quite frankly I'm disappointed." Bane said calmly as he turned to face Blade, a sinister grin on his painted face.  
"We? Never mind, what's in the box there Bane?" Blade asked, not surprised that the Teams presence was already known. Her instincts had been right, and Bane was smarter than most gave him credit for, Blade had dealt with him enough times to know better than to underestimate him.  
"Just a fancy new piece of tech, nothing of your concern Chicka. What you should be worried about are the two dozen League of Assassin members Ra's Al Ghul was so kind to lend to me. They know who you are, and know there's a price on your pretty little head." Bane replied smoothly with a smirk.  
"The League?" Blade asked, completely taken aback as six cloaked members surrounded her, each simultaneously removing the black cloaks to reveal the black uniform Blade was all too familiar with.

"I can't believe I didn't realise sooner…" _'Guys we got a big problem here!' _Blade announced over the mental link as she locked weapons with an assassin.  
_'What's going on Blade?' _Robin asked, his voice panicked picking up the urgency of Blade's contact. '_We're completely compromised! Bane's got two dozen assassins with him! We gotta get out of here right now or we are all gonna die!' _Blade replied as she kicked her opponent down, quickly making her escape from the situation. Ordinarily there would be no fight Blade would back down from, regardless of how outnumbered she was.  
This time it was different, these were no ordinary assassins. They were from the League of Assassins, the very organisation Blade herself had learnt and trained under years ago.  
These assassins although not the best of the League, were still far beyond good and Blade knew it would take everything she had to get away with her life and the lives of her new teammates.

Running alongside the river, dodging fallen trees and rocks along the path, Blade found herself running side by side with a fleeing Artemis and Aqualad, both of them sprinting frantically with panic in their eyes.  
"Keep running don't stop!" Blade yelled, turning to look behind her only to see an assassin hot on her heels. She halted suddenly, withdrawing a katana and heaving the hilt directly into the assassins oncoming face.  
The shriek shout of pain and the heavy thud to the ground brought a smirk to Blade's face for a split second as she continued to run, up ahead she could see both Artemis and now Robin were engaged in one on one combat with the assassins, while Aqualad had taken to the shallows of the nearby river where he could make use of the watery element to keep his opponents at bay._  
'But for how long?' _Blade found herself wonder worriedly as she watched the teens struggle to hold their own against the black clad killers  
"We really gotta keep moving, these guys are everywhere!" Blade turned to her left at the familiar voice speaking to her. Kid Flash stood beside her, his face red and his breathing heavy; having just escaped combat himself.  
"Get Aqualad out of the river, I'll help the other two over there. We have to get back to the ship or we aren't going to get out of this alive." Blade replied, both of them wordlessly going to their teammates aid

Artemis had just been taken down by a female assassin and was left blocking her attacks on the ground with her bow; while next to her Robin was barely holding his own against two opponents who had ganged up against him, each armed with deadly sais. The Boy Wonder's agility and aerobatics were the only thing keeping him alive and now out harms way.  
Blade lunged at the unsuspecting female assassin about to strike Artemis, her gloved fist collided with the back of her head and neck, knocking her out instantly. Artemis quickly stood and aimed an arrow at one of Robin's opponents, an electric current ran through the assassins body paralysing him within seconds, allowing Robin to effectively take down the remaining assassin.

Red Arrow emerged from the thick scrubs of the forest, his costume torn and his arms bruised and covered in cuts. Blade watched as the archer was tackled to the ground by a slim assassin, the black dressed figure pinned Red Arrow to the ground as a chain wrapped around his arms, rendering Red Arrow's bow useless as he was unable to arm himself. The assassin smirked to themselves, satisfied as they withdrew a dagger from their wast, poised ready to strike the archer at any second.  
_'Holy shit, I'm going to die' _Roy thought in a moment of pure terror, having never been rendered so helpless and defenceless in combat before. He knew these people were cold hearted killers, there was no point in begging or attempting persuasion.  
He lay on the damp forest floor, his blue eyes wide in fear as he watched the sharp weapon that was drawing ever closer to his body.  
The assassin went to plunge the dagger into Red Arrow, Roy deciding to close his eyes in his last few seconds of life before he watched the assassin kill him. He waited, eyes closed only to open them once he felt the weight of the assassins body removed from his own. He was left shocked and wide eyed as none other than Blade wrestled on the ground with said assassin, both fighting for control of the weapon that had almost caused his death.

"Don't just lay there you idiot get up and run!" Blade shouted fiercely as she heaved a vicious punch into the assassins jaw, stunning them long enough for her to apply what seemed like feather light touches along the assassins body. Red Arrow watched stunned as Blade placed what he counted as six strategic touches on different limbs, suddenly and unexplainably immobilising the killers entire body. "How the-" "Not a good time for questions Hot Shot we have to get the fuck out of here right now." Blade interrupted him as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her as they fled to the Bioship.  
The Team now almost reunited, had almost reached the relative safety of the Bioship, making a mad dash together through the thick Arkansas forest, dodging weapons passing by from the assassins that had also taken to the trees above as well as those on foot.  
_  
_The Bioship was perched motionless in the centre of a small clearing, Blade becoming aware that Miss Martian and Superboy hadn't been able to rid themselves of their assailants completely as both teens were fighting against a large band of black clad assassins that surrounded the ship.  
Also noticing that the grassfire they had seen on their way into the mission had also spread rapidly, now burning along the other side of the clearing.  
_'The fire was intentional…' _Blade realised as she surveyed their surroundings. There was a small pocket of forest on the edge of the clearing they were running beside, the fire was now behind and burning alongside the bioship, while a cliff face was on the opposite side of the clearing.  
They would soon be trapped between the fierce fire and perilous cliff unless they managed to escape their assailants now.

"We're almost to the ship!" Miss Martian yelled as she ran alongside Blade and Artemis, each of them making their way desperately to meet the rest of the Team who had boarded the Bioship.  
"Watch out!" Blade shouted as she threw herself at Artemis and Miss Martian, pushing both the girls back into the shrubbery foliage on the edge of the woods and out of harms way before she fell to the ground herself.  
A wave of darts landed in the ground where the girls had just been mere seconds ago.  
_"_Blade!" Miss Martian yelled out as she watched the magenta haired girl run in the open field away from the Bioship as another wave of darts began to fall in the clearing; Blade's katana's were swinging above her expertly as she ran out of the firing zone; the sharp weapons cutting darts in half and knocking them out of her way as they fell above her.  
The two girls watched on edge as Blade continued to run towards the grass fire and cliff face, the remaining assassins following her path shooting the darts endlessly.  
"M'gann we got to go right now!" Artemis yelled, realising Blade had given them a small window of opportunity to escape to the Bioship with safety.  
With little hesitation the girls ran to the Bioship, reaching its doors but not before they watched Blade jump off the now flaming cliff face, leaving her assailants unable to follow.

"Where is Blade?" Aqualad asked the girls as the Team reformed in the Bioship, now flying high and away from the ambush zone.  
"I lost communication with her about fifteen minutes ago." Robin answered as he looked towards the others for word on their teammate.  
"We lost sight of her as soon as we boarded the Bioship." Artemis replied; Miss Martian nodding to confirm.  
"Whereabouts did you see her last?" Aqualad asked calmly as he listened to all of the details about the girls recount. "She was running across the clearing with the assassins chasing after her. She jumped off the cliff face." Miss Martian answered shakily, the Team wasting no time to search for their missing teammate.

The Team made certain the area was clear before landing, not wanting to succumb to ambush by the assassins once more. They hurriedly scanned the zone where Blade had been seen jumping off the cliff face, with no success of finding her.  
"Maybe she's lost?" Artemis said aloud as they searched along the thick vegetation below.  
"Not Blade, no way, she's far too clever to just get lost in the woods here." Robin dismissed the idea as he took to the trees to look for their missing member.  
"I found her!" Superboy yelled out from the distance as he knelt down behind a mass of rocks, frowning as he looked at Blade's slumped form on the ground. Her head was bleeding, most likely due to hitting it against a rock as she fell off the cliff face, her outfit was dirtied and torn and her arms scraped and bruised. Hesitantly Superboy picked her up in his arms. "Is she okay?" Robin asked as he approached Superboy quickly; the Kryptonian looking at the younger boy with concern. "She's not moving and her heartbeat is weak."  
_'M'gann get the Bioship down here now Blade's been hurt!'_ Robin alerted the Martian who spared no second in landing the Bioship closer to pick up the rest of the Team.  
"We need to get her to Batman…" Robin said worriedly as he and Kid Flash watched over the unconscious Blade with concern in the back of the Bioship as they headed directly back to the Cave. 

* * *

Thanks for the reviews again my lovely readers! Chapter 10 is uploading now, although I'm sure you'll hate it!  
_

Do your thing, rate, review, criticise!

~BriBrokenHeart~ 


	10. Chapter 10: I Confess

I know I know, I can't believe I've actually updated this soon either! I'm sorry a lot of you won't like this chapter but have faith and bare with me I beg you!

* * *

Chapter 10: Confessions

The Team entered the infirmary together; Superboy carrying the unconscious and unmoving Blade in his arms before laying her on the medical table in the centre of the room where Batman and Black Canary were already waiting.  
"It's been well over an hour and still she hasn't woken or shown any signs of doing so." Robin informed his mentor as he went to stand by his side while Black Canary did a quick inspection of the motionless Blade.  
"Are there any further injuries apart from the obvious cuts and bruises?" The blonde woman asked the Team curiously as she frowned herself as she continued to inspect any injuries that had perhaps been missed.  
"What happened?" Batman asked sternly as he looked towards the Team, the teenagers cringed as they felt him glare behind his mask.

"She saved us…" Miss Martian spoke aloud softly, turning the heads of everyone in the room as they looked towards her curiously. "She pushed both myself and Artemis out of the way just as these darts were shot at us." The Martian explained quietly, her voice sounding weak with guilt.  
"Darts? What did they look like M'gann?" Black Canary asked curiously as she paid full attention to the Martian girls information.  
"They were small, thin and silver. Some had tiny vials of purple liquid in them."  
"What happened when Blade pushed both yourself and Artemis out of the darts way?" Batman begin to question as he continued to inspect Blade's wounds closer.

"She fell to the ground and got caught in the second wave of darts that were shot at us. I saw her get up and run away quickly as more of the darts were shot and the last I saw she jumped off a cliff face when the assassins followed her. Thats where we found her afterwards."  
"I wonder…" Batman murmured to himself quietly as he cautiously lift Blade up from the table so she was sitting upright in his arms; he carefully lift her ponytail to the side to reveal a small dart that was embedded deeply into the back of her neck, the Team each releasing a mutual gasp.  
"I thought so. This dart here is only used by one association to my knowledge. The League of Assassins."  
"You mean Ra's Al Ghul's league of elite ? Robin asked for confirmation; to which the Dark Knight nodded once.  
"Yes, but the real question is why did the League of Assassins formulate such an elaborate ambush for you all? And why were they so intent on attacking Blade." Batman mused aloud as he closely inspected the dart protruding from Blade's neck; frowning at the swelling before he lay her down on her side; leaving the dart as it was.

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving the dart like that?" Artemis asked worriedly after catching a glimpse of the Dark Knight's frown.  
"I am familiar with these darts from experiences in my past. These darts are different to all others; only the League of Assassin's uses them, to subdue and to torture their enemies. The purple liquid is a highly dangerous neurotoxin that slowly starts to impair some of the major bodily functions; particularly the nervous system. It induces the victim into a coma, and due to the toxins highly potent hallucinogenic properties the victim is made to experience extremely vivid hallucinations and dreams of their worst fears. I have heard stories that many people have fallen into cardiac arrest due to the severity of the hallucinations. Not only that but the toxin can also cause excruciating pain if its in the body long enough. We need to be careful in removing this dart and due to the time of which Blade has been unconscious I would say she is only another hour away from beginning the first of her hallucinations, and only three hours away before the toxin begins to affect her muscles and other systems. It needs to be removed properly otherwise we will be unable to reverse Blade's comatose state."  
The Team wore mutual expressions of shock and horror at Batman's words, each of them remaining silent before being ushered out of the infirmary by Black Canary. Leaving Batman wasting no time in searching for someone who could help Blade.

"Ugh my head kills!" Blade groaned as she woke up in the Caves infirmary, opening her eyes and exclaiming in pain as she was overcome with a pounding headache.  
"The aftereffects of the neurotoxin do tend to last a couple of hours or so. Until they ware off completely you must remain in the infirmary for observation. " Batman spoke quietly as he appeared beside Blade's bed.  
"Damn I hate those darts, always heard they were the worst things but now I know for sure..." Blade murmured softly as she rolled over in her bed and sighed gently while massaging her temples. "How long was I out for?" She questioned Batman, her eyes widening in surprise as the Dark Knight replied "five and a half hours"  
"Has this happened before?" She asked curiously. "No, no one in the Team or the League has encountered these darts before." Batman answered, Blade quickly shaking her head.  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant has the Team's safety ever been jeopardised on a mission like this before?" Blade asked, sitting up against her pillows, she watched Batman intently as he stood beside her with his classic scowl on his face.

"No, the Team has never been in a situation so dangerous nor have they had the mission compromised as severely as this. We were not aware that Bane had aligned himself and made allegiance to the League of Assassins, had we known we would not have sent you out to the mission as we had." Batman explained honestly, Blade nodding in understanding as she lay down against her pillow again, trying to ignore the pounding in her head as she moved.  
"It's easy to underestimate Bane. Even though he just looks like a brainless idiot dosed up on Kobra Venom he can be quite strategic. He knows how to persuade others to his benefit; although I'm sure that the League of Assassins have a bigger part to play in this than Bane did…" Blade spoke openly; frowning at the thought.  
_'I'm sure Ra's had planned everything perfectly.'  
_  
"What makes you say that Aurora?" Batman asked, intrigued by her words. "Have you had dealings with the League before?"  
The question took Blade aback, surprising her to the point she lost her composure for a few seconds; quickly shaking her head and regaining her straight emotionless expression.  
"No, but even when I was with the Shadows we knew all about the League, we wanted to work with them initially, but we knew they'd play us, double cross us. Everything they do is planned ahead to Ra's Al Ghul's benefit. It wouldn't have worked out for us, so we never bothered." Blade prayed that Batman hadn't taken notice of her error, knowing it could compromise everything she decided to play it nonchalant as though nothing had happened.

"Tell me Aurora, I spoke to the Team once you had all returned from the mission and they all said that during the ambush the assassins appeared to target you more so than anyone else. Is there any reason in particular that they would take so much interest in you?" Batman asked curiously as he watched Blade in the bed, noticing a quick smirk that appeared on her lips that quickly disappeared and was replaced by a soft frown.  
"Don't know, I know that during my time with the Shadows and especially going solo I pissed a lot of people off. I was making a lot of business deals and trades back then you see; and a lot of them I ended up double crossing my buyers. I don't have a full memory of everyone I dealt with but to be honest it wouldn't come as a surprise to me if I'd pissed off or double crossed someone related with the League of Assassins." Blade answered honestly as she held her gaze with Batman's masked one.  
"Very well, as long as that's the truth Aurora and you aren't hiding anything more from us. Remember any information you have regarding Bane or the League will help us bring them to justice." Batman spoke firmly, allowing her a few moments to come clean with anything she may have been keeping to herself.  
"Nope, I've got nothing else that's of any use, I've told you everything." Blade confirmed sternly, watching as Batman exited the room after explaining Black Canary would be in shortly to follow up an examination of her injuries.  
_'I think he's on to me' _Blade couldn't help but scold herself as she lay back against the firm bed and awaited for Black Canary to arrive.

Aurora had attempted to dismiss herself from the infirmary as soon as Black Canary set foot in the room. The blonde hero had a permanent frown on her face as she gave Aurora a once over, checking her blood pressure and temperature again and again until the bright haired girl had finally snapped at her.  
"You don't understand how lucky you are to be alive Aurora…" Black Canary had said softly as she sat down beside Aurora's bed on a small chair, her eyes full of concern.  
"Yeah I do, trust me I've gone through worse. I think… Besides it's part of the job." Aurora had said as she shrugged back at Canary who shook her head tiredly at the girls demeanour.  
"I think you should stay in the infirmary overnight, just to make sure you're okay. And I want you to take it easy in the next few days especially. Minimal training, bed rest and you shall be suspended from any missions the Team is given during this time."  
"Are you serious? You really think Bats is gonna let the Team out onto the field any time soon after this incident? Come on, they're lucky it was only me that got hurt otherwise he'd have probably terminated the Team as they are… Not that it's their fault, fucking Red should've known better." Aurora spoke angrily as she frowned in bed, her arms crossed against her chest as she thought about Red Arrow's ignorance during the mission.  
_'That dickhead is the reason I'm stuck in here'_

_"_ I know that Roy is a little hard to get along with at first, but-" "But nothing! The guy is a total idiot! He almost got us all killed cause he was so focused on himself!" Aurora shouted furiously, interrupting Black Canary mid sentence. The blonde woman sighed heavily as she stood up from the seat beside Aurora's bed, her soft eyes wandering over Aurora's harsh blue and green ones.  
"Roy tried, he had no idea that the mission was going to be so dangerous. No one did. I know it's hard but give him a chance, like the Team have given you. I know he would never have meant for this to happen." With those words Black Canary left the infirmary, turning off the lights as she went; leaving Aurora in the silent dark room alone with her thoughts.

_'Aurora ran, looking behind her her eyes widened as they met the dozen pairs of dark hateful eyes that were fixated on her. Her lungs were burning and her muscles were taut with agony. She continued to run, not only to save the teens she'd arrived with but with also running to save her own life.  
There were too many to fight and she only brought her katanas, she was not nearly prepared to fight so many elite soldiers.  
"Just shoot her down, Master won't care so long as she's still alive!" She heard one of the black clad assassins behind her shout to another. She leapt gracefully in the air, landing a front flip over a fallen tree, narrowly dodging two arrows that were shot at her._

_'How long can you keep running? The further you run the bigger the chance you're going to die.' Aurora couldn't help but think to herself as she weaved through the thick forest greenery._  
_"Stop running and fight! Coward!" Aurora's eyes turned from fear filled to furious as she heard an assassin taunt her._  
_"Fuck it." She growled as she stopped in her tracks and slashed a katana perfectly in sync with the duo sais of her opponent._  
_The metal clashing against metal was like music to Aurora's ears, she grinned behind her mask as she disarmed her opponent and quickly applied several accurate touches to the pressure points near his neck. The assassin fell to the ground unconscious only for five more to take his place._

_"Master is not happy at all. He's ordered for your capture alive, I can only imagine what he plans to do to you himself once he has you." A female assassin spoke smoothly, a familiar Russian accent triggered Aurora's memory to put a face to the woman behind the mask; only to frown as she turned and faced her._  
_"Natasha, it's such a delight to see you again. I hope you have been well, as I recall you were sent back to Russia after disgracing yourself in front of Ra's. I haven't heard the details but we have all night for you to fill me in." Aurora removed her mask to reveal a bright grin across her face._

_Despite having numerous weapons aimed straight at her body she remained nonchalant._  
_Natasha was four years older than Aurora and had been her rival during her time under the League's tuition. The feud between the two girls had never ended, Natasha having been adequate for an assassin while Aurora had well surpassed her in all aspects of training, had soon opted to become a part of Ra's Al Ghul's harem. Aurora had never let her live it down. Natasha's Russian pride was one of Aurora's favourite things to shatter. Whether she died or not she would not waste one second to destroy Natasha._  
_"Shut your mouth! I'm here to take you Ra's, but the temptation to kill you is so great, perhaps I could have a bit of fun first." Natasha hissed as she advanced on Aurora, withdrawing two Tanto knives from her belt, flourishing them sloppily in her hands._  
_"You're gonna fight me, with those? You're seriously going to fight me with blades… You realise that is my forte right? You know my alias is actually Blade." Aurora couldn't help but chuckle aloud as she swiftly leapt at Natasha, her katana colliding with the small knives with a smooth clink before she swept the older girls feet from beneath her body._  
_"Good try Natasha, but perhaps you're better off just being one of Ra's whores! You've always been good at being second best!" Aurora quipped before sprinting away, dodging the flurry of arrows and star knives that were thrown in her direction._

_She'd covered plenty of ground since she'd fled from Natasha, Aurora took a quick moment to rest against a tree on the edge of the cliff face. She breathed shallow breaths, allowing the crisp forest air to fill her lungs. A smile crept along her lips as she went continue running, only for a sharp pain to erupt in the back of her neck before she catapulted off the cliff face before plummeting into darkness.'_

Aurora woke from her sleep with a startled gasp, grabbing the back of her neck protectively after dreaming about the dart piercing her flesh. She frowned as she felt the risen lump where the dart had began to swell.  
The flesh was still very tender even after they removed the object, and Aurora found it painful to move her neck as she normally could.  
She sighed, looking at the time and deciding she could no longer ignore the whale calls her stomach was making, she silently crept out of the infirmary and headed directly to the kitchen where she opened the cupboard, praying that Wally hadn't eaten all of the food in the hours she'd been out cold.  
She sighed in relief as her prayers were answered, smiling; she spotted a box of Lucky Charms on the top shelf. The very shelf that was about a half her height above her.

"Typical." Aurora groaned as she climbed the two shelves above her, finally able to reach the treasured cereal. Once in her hand, Aurora jumped from the shelf, landing on the floor silently before grabbing a bowl, spoon and the milk from the fridge.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Aurora turned to her left to see Red Arrow, now free of costume and dressed in civvies, leaning against the kitchen archway with his arms crossed against his chest and a scowl set on his face.  
"I'm obviously masterminding a top secret plan to singlehandedly take down the Justice League and enslave and conquer the world…" Aurora said sarcastically as she sat on one of the stools at the island bench.  
Roy's scowl deepened as he entered the kitchen. "I'm hungry and eating cereal, what the hell does it look like to you idiot? If you hadn't realised I was shot with a dart full of poison and was unconscious for a few hours." Aurora replied to him rudely as she took a spoonful of cereal and placed it in her mouth, continuing to glare at the archer distastefully.

_'What a smartass…' _Roy thought to himself, smirking at Aurora from across the island counter. Her attitude was so similar to when they'd been at the bar not too long ago, she was on guard and was her typical smart ass self, but now Roy found he could now tolerate her a little better.  
He didn't mind Aurora, she'd shown a side of herself to him accidentally that night they'd shared at the bar. She was by no means a great person, Roy could only imagine the terrible things she'd done in the years she had spent as a criminal. But he knew she wasn't a bad person either. She'd proven that on their mission, despite the way he'd treated her she'd still saved his ass from being killed.

He couldn't ignore the fact that the rudest, cruelest and most violent, possibly deadliest women he'd ever met had saved him of all people. Thanks were in order, Roy had no doubt about that, but he knew expressing gratitude wasn't going to be easy with his sense of pride and Blade's "I don't give a fuck" attitude.  
"I would ask what you're still doing here, but to be quite honest I really couldn't care less." Aurora said deadpanned as she continued to eat her cereal. Aurora's rude and blunt attitude ticked Roy off, especially seeing as it was far from her attitude when they'd been off duty at the bar.  
He had to admit that circumstances were different then and they had both been drinking. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact he had seen a different side to Aurora that she had not meant to show, and he was slowly but surely beginning appreciate that side of her more and more.

"Look, we clearly started the night off on the wrong foot…" Roy began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He was interrupted by Aurora scoffing.  
"Yeah clearly, and I wonder who's got a part to blame for that huh?" She asked accusingly, glaring at the auburn haired boy with defiance in her eyes. She had just acknowledged she had been partially in the wrong, and given him the opportunity to apologise to her too. But they both knew it wouldn't be as simple as that.  
"Maybe if you hadn't been such a bitch to everyone nothing bad would have happened in the first place." Roy spat, instantly regretting his words as they left his mouth.  
He watched as Aurora gave him a look so fierce he knew he was only one mistake away from having a knife in his chest. She sat watching him with narrowed eyes, waiting in silence giving him an opportunity to try again.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier and for ignoring you and removing you from the mission. It was wrong of me-" "Oh wow, do you think?" Aurora asked mockingly, as she stood up from the stool, taking her now empty bowl to the sink.  
Roy scanned her as she walked, taking notice of her long toned legs and round butt that was only just covered by the dark grey gym shorts around her waist. Her toned midriff and ample breasts that the cropped black singlet hugged perfectly caught his eye.  
_'No, Roy you're here to make amends…'_ The archer reminded himself, attempting to ignore his instinctive male observations.

"Let's start over again," he offered, his voice softer trying to make some peace with the pissed off girl. "Hmm… I would really rather we didn't. I think that would be a waste of our time." Aurora replied emotionlessly with her back turned to him as she cleaned her bowl.  
"Aurora I'm serious." The archer said a little more firmly, causing the pink haired girl to turn and face him with her eyes narrowed. "So am I. And I think it's just 'Blade' to you now thanks. We are very far from being on a first name basis, _Harper_." She spat his surname like it was poison on her tongue as she turned back to face the sink.  
_'What the hell is he wasting my time for? What's with the attempt of being nice?'_ Aurora couldn't help but wonder to herself, genuinely confused by Roy's actions. She knew just as well as Roy's friends how complicated a person he was, how there were different sides, different layers that he only revealed to particular people at particular times.

_'He's really just like me' _Aurora couldn't help but notice the similarities between them, and she knew just as well as Roy did that they had both shown sides of themselves to one another that night that they never dreamed they would show anyone.  
Without a doubt Aurora knew that Roy mustn't hate her as much as he appeared to, she knew herself she didn't hate Roy nor the Team as much as she acted like she did.  
In that sense she could understand Roy's attempt to start a fresh, but it was so much easier to continue as though they hated each other. She'd done it to many people throughout her entire life, and Roy would be no exception, no matter how many attempts he tried.

"Look, what I did earlier was-" "A dick thing to do?" Aurora asked. Roy paused and frowned to himself, exhaled heavily before replying, "Yes, I was out of line, and I'm sorry." His voice was soft and seemed sincere, but Aurora was far from being in a forgiving mood.  
Roy had seriously pissed her off throughout the mission and she wasn't about to let that slide with a simple "sorry".  
"Bite me Arrow Boy." Aurora muttered in reply as she rolled her eyes tired, only angering Roy more.  
_'Why do you have to be so stubborn?'_ He wondered, his own patience starting to wear thin at Aurora's attitude towards him. He hadn't anticipated this much hostility towards him._  
_"Don't you think we should just start again and forget this?" He asked firmly, to which Aurora simply shook her head.  
"No, can't really say we're on the same page with that one." she murmured bluntly as she began to dry her bowl, turning around she leaned against the sink and watched Roy with a frown on her face as she wiped the bowl dry.

"Listen," Roy said gently as he approached her, a cunning idea forming in his head in memory of the night they shared at the nightclub.  
He took the bowl out of Aurora's hands and placed it carefully on the kitchen bench.  
"I'm trying to apologise, why won't you let me?" he asked quietly, leaning closer to Aurora.  
Unperturbed by the archer's advance Aurora leaned back against the bench calmly, looking directly into his cerulean eyes.  
"Because I don't think for one second that you are actually sorry for what you did and how you treated me. I don't think that anything that comes out of your mouth is genuine unless you are insulting or speaking down to someone. I think that your ego is so inflated that whether you are in the wrong or not your apology would have no meaning towards it. Not to mention you led the entire Team into danger tonight because you are completely selfish and were only concerned about redeeming yourself for your fuck up earlier with Bane. Oh and I totally saved your dumb ass from getting killed and I didn't get so much as a nod of thanks. I mean, not that you would have meant that either but still… Need I really say more Hot Shot?" She answered him expressionlessly, to which the archer raised his brows in surprise. He was sincere in his apology, although he really couldn't blame her for not believing him.

He never apologised to anyone, and if he did he wasn't the best at being convincing. However he was grateful she had saved him near moments from being killed. Although he was still completely confused as to why she had done so in the first place. Anyone else probably would have just let him die had they been treated the way Roy had treated her that night.  
"Thank you for saving my ass tonight." Roy thanked her honestly, only to be met with a chuckle. "Go shove your thank you up your ass Harper. It means nothing to me." Aurora said as she glared at him, tired of the conversation.  
Roy chose to ignore her comment and leaned in further towards her, looking down into her eyes, only then taking real notice of how different the two eyes were in colour.  
_'First glance they both look the same, but they're so bright and different'_ Roy found himself thinking before he regained his focus.  
"You know, a pretty girl such as yourself doesn't wear anger well Aurora…" He whispered close to her ear, his lips just grazing the bottom of her ear lobe.  
He smirked to himself satisfied as he saw goosebumps instantly appear on the skin of her neck. Aurora couldn't help but tense as she felt his warm breath on her face and neck, surprised at his boldness but not wasn't near foolish enough to fall for his game.

"If this is you trying to seduce me it's a pretty pathetic attempt even for you Hot Shot." Aurora glared up at the archer, her expression unamused at is antics._  
'Shit'_ Roy cursed at himself at being caught out. He'd actually thought he was making progress with the stubborn girl.  
He should have known better, Aurora was a master at drawing people into a false sense of security and ease. He'd known her long enough know to know that she could play anyone she wanted.  
_'So he really wants to play like that huh?' _Aurora wondered, annoyed by the archers boldness she decided she would play it as he had, pushing Roy firmly back against the island bench where she bent up on her toes and brought her face only a couple of inches from his, evening out their height difference as much as she could.

Roy gulped as he was intoxicated by Aurora's scent; a mixture of vanilla and a subtle berry like smell, probably from her shampoo as the archer caught a strong hint of the fruity sensation as she looked up at him, her magenta hair framing her her face perfectly.  
Aurora smirked as she pushed herself up against the archer's body, purposely rubbing her thigh against his and chuckling to herself smugly as she felt his pants tighten against her bare flesh._  
'This is just too easy'_ She practically laughed to herself as she watched Roy intently.  
"Besides, Harper, if you're going to try and seduce me first, try and make me not want to punch you in the throat. And believe me, right now; I _really_, _really_ want to." She purred as she brought her face close to his, her lips gently brushed against his own as she spoke, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Roy's body tensed, instinctively opening his lips slightly as if to go in for a kiss.

She watched satisfied as the same goosebumps that had covered her skin only moments ago began to cover his. Aurora smirked to herself satisfied as she revelled in Roy's discomfort and enjoyment?  
_'Stupid boys' _She thought to herself as she pulled away from the auburn haired teen, a stern expression quickly replacing her seductive smirk.  
She glared at Roy who looked back at her bewildered,_ 'she just played me'_ He realised, shaking his head softly as he watched her eyes narrow again.  
"Don't ever think of pulling a move so stupid again Hot Shot. I'll let it go this once, but do it again and I'll make sure you regret it." She warned him calmly as she went to leave, Roy quickly stopped her inner tracks as he spoke to her.

"Why did you save me tonight?" He asked her simply, the question made Aurora freeze for a second as she sought for an answer. She turned and looked at the archer, the harsh glare soften as she saw the curiosity in his blue eyes.  
"I don't really know." She finally answered, Roy instantly frowned and slumped at her words before she continued.  
"I guess because even though you're a total dick, you still don't deserve to die. Not if I can help it at least. And-" She paused mid sentence as she bit her tongue, quickly hesitating to say more.  
"And?" Roy prodded, his total attention was focused on Aurora and her words. "And it'd be a waste of a good looking guy. If I let you get killed I wouldn't have the fun I had fucking with your head just a moment ago." Aurora shrugged as she turned around to leave once again, not taking any notice of the grin Roy wore on his face.  
"You think I'm attractive." He not so much asked but confirmed, his grin widening further as Aurora left the room, "tell anyone I said that and I swear I'll kill you myself." she muttered annoyedly, mentally kicking herself and hoping to God Roy had been too focused on himself to notice the pink colouration that she wore on her cheeks.  
_'Stupid boys'_

* * *

I know you guys probably hate me right now but have faith! Chapter 11 coming shortly!

~BriBrokenHeart~  
xx


End file.
